Where The Flowers Bloom
by Lunarkitty15
Summary: As Alfred hits rock bottom in the Russian prison camp, he meets a young man named Arthur from the other side of the fence. The two begin to form a strong friendship, but it's not just a fence tearing them apart.... USXUK, RussiaXUS, and other pair.
1. Chapter 1 Laughter does not leave here

Nya! Well.....this plot bunny came upon me when I was thinking of a DIFFERENT plot bunny! lol I currently have a Hetalia fic up called Holiday to Hell. Some of you may have read it. Dont worry! Will still update that one, but I really want to get this story published on here cause so many ideas have come up about it! XDD

This IS a spin-off of the vocaloid song Prisoner. I love Vocaloid! I actually came upon the idea while listening to the song on my mp3 player and imagining that video playing out- except replacing Len with Alfred, Rin with Arthur, and the evil camp soilder with Russia. lol I hope you guys like this fanfic! I'm really looking forward to writing it!

Moving on......

Summary- As Alfred hits rock bottom in the Russian prison camp, a boy named Arthur appears on the other side of the fence. As the two form a strong friendship, the prison owner starts to act- in most brutal and unfortunate ways! USXUK, RussXUS.

Warnings: Much angst. and blood. Thats all in this chappy.

I apologize in advance for my crappy grammar!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter One- Reality and Chance

______________________________________________________________________________

"Alfred!"

"No! I dont want it. You eat it, Ravis."**1**

Alfred quickly pushed the plate of mashed potatos and bread pieces back to the small boy. Ravis looked up. His round blue eyes were filling up with tears. He quickly brought his hand up and wiped the forming tears away, his face changing abruptly into a scowl.

"Fine! But please promise me you wont do something like that while he is watching, okay?" Ravis took Alfred's hands and gave them a soft squeeze.

Alfred gritted his teeth and looked away from Ravis, "Look, I didnt know he was watching me, okay!?"

Ravis gave a small smile. He grew very sad for Alfred. Alfred usually held such confidence and courage; he was always cheering him up whenever he came back with new scars. Lately though, Alfred only held Ravis when he came back. He never told stories of hope and freedom, and it was all that mans fault.

"I know, Alfred. Just be aware of who is around you."

Ravis let go of his hands and reached for his plate. He pulled his spoon from his pants pocket, then scoped up some of the mush.

"Here!" Ravis smiled, holding his outstretched hand holding the spoon towards Alfred.

Alfred rolled his eyes but smiled back warmly, his vibrant blue eyes crinkling at the corners.

"You never give up, do you?"

"Thats what I learnerd from you!" Ravis grinned.

Alfred gave a chuckle and reached out to take the offering.

"And what do you think you are doing? Ravis?" A voice asked with a cheerful yet cold tone from behind Ravis.

Alfred froze. Ravis was suddenly yanked upwards. The spoon clattered on to the cement floor, the food splattering in all directions. Ravis gave a strangled cry as he was slammed against the building wall.

"Well? You have a answer, da?" The man pressed his arm firmly across the small boys throat, cutting off his air. A smile played upon his full lips.

"Dont! How can he answer you if you are choking him to death!?" Alfred sprang from his sitting posistion on the cold floor and fisted his hands at his sides.

The man turned towards Alfred, putting more pressure on Ravis's throat. His smile spread wider.

"Ah! Little Alfred. Playing hero again, da?"

Alfred narrowed his eyes, glaring at the tall man. The man, in return, grinned now. He had a perfect set of teeth that was snow white. Almost as white as his hair which was layered and hung down to his chin in the front, though shorter in the back. His deep violet eyes piercing through Alfred's clear blue ones.

Ravis let out another gasp, his squirms starting to lessen. Alfred stopped glaring and glanced, panicked, at his best friend who was getting closer to deaths door. He rushed over to the man and pulled at the arms holding Ravis captive.

"Please! He was trying to share his food. But I wasnt going to eat it! I swear!" Alfred's eyes betrayed him and spilled a trail of tears. He blinked them back in vain.

The tall man smiled and finally let go of Ravis who gave a cough and fell to the floor. He began to tremble harshly, his eyes unfocused and unseeing staring at the floor.

Alfred placed himself in front of Ravis, shielding him, "Dont punish him. I take responsibility."

"Da? You will?" He smirked darkly. Just what he had hoped for.

Alfred let out a shaky breath.

"Yes."

"Yes what, little Alfred?"

"Yes Ivan." Alfred spat out.

Ivan leaned forward and quickly grabbed Alfreds chin. He gave a chilling smile.

"I cant wait, little Alfred. Same time then, da?" Ivan then brushed his lips across Alfreds. Alfred gasped at the unexpected warmth and flinched back. Ivan chuckled at his reaction then let go and walked away.

Alfred took a few seconds to stop shaking then knelt down to Ravis and helped him up.

"I- I'm so- so sorry Alfred! I let you down!" Ravis whimpered, and like a dam breaking, a new cascade of tears welled up and spilled from his eyes. He was still trembling badly.

Alfred shushed Ravis and whispered that it was all going to be fine. He helped Ravis get to their sleeping cell, and gently lay him upon the bed. Alfred gently began combing Ravis's golden-wheat hair, calming the boy. Ravis quickly fell asleep. Alfred got up and exited the cell. He walked out of the building, passing people coming in from their days work. He and Ravis had the weekends off for some unknown reason. But Alfred suspected it was Ivan who gave them the days off.

Alfred finally reached his favorite place of the prison yard. It was the only grassy patch in the whole prison and it was right up against the fence wall. Small flowers were starting to pop up from among the grass. While there was still snow about, it was the start of spring. Alfred smiled at the sight then took a seat, his back agaisnt the barbed wire.

_"Where are my eyes?  
Where is my lip?  
Why is here a place  
cold darkness here? "_

Alfred heard a twig snap behind him and stopped singing. He peered through the fence behind him. But he couldnt see anything and decided it must have been a chipmunk or some other animal. Ha turned back around and began to sing the again.

_"There are children playing  
in a mirror.  
laughter does not leave under the  
labyrinth_

Red blood gets my body wet.  
And who is killing me?

Where is my hair?  
Where is my foot?  
Why is here a place cold darkness here?

want to feel warmth of  
skin gets wet as having got wet  
and rain.  
And who is killing me?"**2 **

Alfred finished the haunting song that never leaves his memories. He sometimes sings it to Ravis at night. It strangly calms them both. Another snap of a twig sounds, this time followed by someone muttering.

"Bloody hell!"

Alfred's eyes went wide as saucers and he quickly got up and backed away from the fence.

"Who's there! Come out and show yourself!" Alfred edged further away.

"Dont be scared. Its just me." From out of the trees stepped a boy about Alfreds age.**3 **He had sandy-blonde hair that was of medium length. Alfred let out a snort which he quickly tried to cover up. The stranger had very large eyebrows. Somehow though, it suited him. Alfred saw the man narrow his eyes at him from the snort he let out. The mans eyes were a shocking emerald.

"Whats so funny?" The man huffed out, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Sorry. Nothing." Alfred smiled at the strange man.

"Really?"

Alfred gazed at the mans attire which consisted of a green sweater vest over a white-collared shirt. He wore green and blue plaid slacks. Alfred raised a eyebrow.

"And where did you come from? You certainly are not a native to Russia by the sound and looks of you."

The man flushed a bright red.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland. I'm a decoder clerk for the British Navy." The man shuffled his feet nervously.

"And do you know what you stumbled upon Arthur?" Alfred asked silently.

Arthur looked up and glanced past the fence. His eyes bulged and his mouth hung open unspoken.

"I- It can't be." Arthur whispered out.

"Yes, it is. You just found yourself a Russian prison camp." Alfred replied coldly.

"I never knew.....We didn't know one was by this town." Arthur choked out.

Alfred gave a harsh laugh which ended in a cough.

"Yea, ugh, they usually are pretty well hidden."

"Whats your name?" Arthur looked at Alfred in concern.

"My name is Alfred F. Jones. I am an american who was captured in the city of Minsk in Belarus.**4** Me and my division were trying to sneak into Russia."

"And how long-?"

"About four months." Alfred cut in.

Arthur counted back. It was April 8th today, so four months back would be....

"Since December." Alfred replied quickly, not waiting for the man to do the math.

"Oh my god." Arthur was horrified, "I must inform my troops at once!"

Arthur started to turn around and leave, but Alfred shot his hand through the wires and grabbed Arthurs shirt, wincing as the barbed wire sliced his hand.

"Dont!"

Arthur jolted and turned back around.

"And why the bloody hell not!?" Arthur whispered out angrily.

Alfred froze. He didn't know. Why did he say that? Alfred glanced back towards the buildings and found a pair of piercing violet eyes gazing at him. He choked and quickly let go of Arthurs shirt, giving a feeble push.

"GO NOW! RUN!" Alfred glanced back at Ivan and saw he was walking briskly over to where he was. His stomach knotted in fear and he looked back into the brits alarmed emerald eyes.

"But...." Arthur pathetically whispered out.

"Go! Please!"

Arthur nodded and turned from Alfred. He leaped over a fallen tree and vanished into the forrest. Alfred turned around quickly and crashed into something.

That something was Ivan.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

OMGOSH! *squeel!* What do you guys think!? Do you love this as much as I do!? X33

1- If I spelled poor Latvia's name wrong, please correct me! .

2- This is the song Child's Play by Gothika (Yura Hatsuki) that I found by chance and had on repeat while writing this chappy! I love this song very much!

3- Alfred and Arthur are both going to be 18. Ravis will be 16, and Ivan will be 22. Are you okies with the ages?

4- A real city in Belarus! Woot for looking up info for fanfics!

PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews are love and what keep me going! (Though for this fanfic I will continue with or without reviews! XD)


	2. Chapter 2 Crawling in my Skin

Nya! Yay for 6 reviews! I'm uber happy! I hope this becomes uber popular! I actually love reading angst fics, though havent written much for that genre. I mostly do 'humour' fics.

This IS a spin-off of the vocaloid song Prisoner. I love Vocaloid! I actually came upon the idea while listening to the song on my mp3 player and imagining that video playing out- except replacing Len with Alfred, Rin with Arthur, and the evil camp soilder with Russia. lol I hope you guys like this fanfic! I'm really looking forward to writing it!

Moving on......

Summary- As Alfred hits rock bottom in the Russian prison camp, a boy named Arthur appears on the other side of the fence. As the two form a strong friendship, the prison owner starts to act- in most brutal and unfortunate ways! USXUK, RussXUS.

Warnings:

I apologize in advance for my crappy grammar!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Two- Crawling in my Skin

____________________________________________________________

_Alfred glanced back towards the buildings and found a pair of piercing violet eyes gazing at him. He choked and quickly let go of Arthurs shirt, giving a feeble push._

_"GO NOW! RUN!" Alfred glanced back at Ivan and saw he was walking briskly over to where he was. His stomach knotted in fear and he looked back into the brits alarmed emerald eyes._

_"But...." Arthur pathetically whispered out._

_"Go! Please!"_

_Arthur nodded and turned from Alfred. He leaped over a fallen tree and vanished into the forrest. Alfred turned around quickly and crashed into something._

_That something was Ivan._

Alfred barely had time to look up when he was grabbed by the front of his shirt and shoved back into the fence. Alfred cried out in pain as the barbed wire got shoved into his recent wounds that had been inflicted two days prior. He gasped and blinked back tears. Ivan pushed Alfred harder against the fence.

"Who were you talking to out there, little Alfred?" Ivan leaned forward, his face mere inches away from Alfreds. His eyes flashed in anger.

"No one!" Alfred choked out. He could feel the blood trailing down his back, and when Ivan shoved him again, he held back a whimper.

"You are lying America. If you don't tell, perhaps a good ten lashes to your dear friend Raivis**1** will loosen your tongue, da?"

Alfred panicked. No! He couldnt let poor Raivis take any more hits. He was weak as it is. He said the first thought that came to his head.

"Imaginary friend!" Alfred cringed.

"Imaginary friend?" Ivan pronounced it slowly then chuckled.

Alfred stayed silent. He was tempted to spit out, 'Yea, didn't you ever have one as a kid?' but he strongly believed that Ivan somehow skipped that stage of his life.

"A little old to believe in fairytales, da?"

Alfred blushed crimson and looked down at his worn out shoes.

Ivan smirked at Alfred's failed lie and chuckled again when he noticed the young man blushing.

"I will forgive you just this once, little Alfred." Ivan stated, letting go of the man's shirt and stepping back, "But not again."

Alfred snapped his head up and stared at Ivans back in shock. This was a first.

"But-"

Alfred narrowed his eyes. Of course, there was something to gain from this on Ivans part.

Ivan turned back around, a cheshire grin on his face.

"You will be the one to receive the ten lashes. Tonight." With that, Ivan turned around and walked away.

Alfred stopped breathing and dropped down to his knees. He gazed at the russian retreating and broke into a scream of rage.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the sun had gone down and a few hours went by, Alfred finally got up and headed towards the sleeping cells. He made his way quietly to his and Raivis's cell and slipped in. He hoped that the boy would still be sleeping so he wouldnt have to see his look of pity and dissapointment that he got in trouble again. Sadly he shouldnt have hoped. Raivis was sitting straight up on his cot. He watched Alfred silently as he came in and shuffled over to his own cot and slumped down.

"I'm sorry Raivis." Alfred clasped his hands together and looked down.

Raivis didn't respond for a few moments.

"Are.....are you going." Raivis spoke softly, but it seemed to echo loudly. Alfred heard the unspoken 'to him tonight?'.

Alfred gave a defeated nod.

Raivis clenched his hands into his cots blankets.

"Well....better be going." Alfred got up and went to the door. He paused and looked back at his friend who was staring at the floor. Raivis was shaking badly again.

"Raivis!"

Raivis looked up sharply. Alfred gave a huge smile and held his hand out, his fingers made a peace sign. Alfred told Raivis that back in the 40's, during WWII, it actually stood for Victory. V for victory.

"Dont look so down! I'll be fine! It will be super quick! And it will heal, just like the others!"

Raivis laughed, "You're a fucking liar, Alfred."

"Am not!" Alfred huffed out, then he gave a gasp, "Where did you learn that word!?"

"From you!" Raivis smirked.

Alfred rolled his eyes then went out into the hallway.

"See you later."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Okay, you can do this! Just knock on the door.....come on....'

Alfred was standing in front of Ivan's room. The hallway he was standing had a plush deep red carpet that felt odd to be walking on. He had never been to Ivan's room. Raivis has though.

Alfred reached a shaky hand toward the doorknob, freezing midway.

"Are you going to stand out in the hallway or coming in, Alfred?"

Alfred took a sharp breath in suprise. 'How long did he know I was out here?'

"Well......?" Ivan chuckled.

Alfred closed the distance and turned the knob. He opened the door and stepped through. He turned his back and closed the door, then let out a held breath and turned around. Ivan was sitting behind a small desk towards the back-center of the room. He was in a blue shirt with his coat on, opened all the way. He still wore his creme-colored scarf, even though he was indoors. He stared at Alfred with no expression. Nothing. Not even his trademark smile.

Alfred summed up his courage and glared at Ivan.

"Well! Are you going to start, or not!?" Alfred strode over to Ivan's desk.

Glancing around the room there was only a twin-sized bed (neatly made), a night table which had one lamp and a radio on it, and a potted sunflower in one corner of the room. Alfred raised his eyebrows when he caught sight of it, and noticed Ivan following his gaze.

"Ah yes." Ivan stared at the flower, a flash of sadness went across his face. It was replaced by a devious smile which he turned on Alfred.

"Follow me, little Alfred."

Alfred tensed up and followed Ivan to one of the two doors he had in the room, and opened it. It was a bathroom. Alfreds face showed confusion.

"Wouldn't want blood all over my sunflower, da?"

Alfred froze. He said it so casually. He started to feel very afraid. He had never got lashes before. Beatings? Yes. Slaps? Yes. But never lashes.

"Go over to the tub and place your hands on the edge."

Alfred did as he was told after he gave the man a dark glare. Ivan ignored it.

"Good. Now kneel down on your knees, little Alfred."

Alfred kneeled down. The fear grew, his stomach tightening.

"I will make a deal with you. If you do not cry out, I will only inflict five lashes." Alfred heard the smirk behind his voice.

"Da?"

"Deal!" Alfred growled out.

"Then it begins."

Alfred knew he shouldn't have, but he glanced back to see Ivan pull out a coiled whip from his coat. He felt sick and turned his eyes back to the tub.

"One." Ivan stated.

A whoosh sounded and Alfred shut his eyes. The whip cracked against his back sharply. His hands gripped the edge of the tub tightly and he muffled a scream by biting his tongue.

"Two."

The whip flew through the air and struck this time diagonally across the first. Alfred's hands slipped down the edge of the tub. He scrunched up his eyes tighter and started to recite the lullaby in his head.

_'Where are my eyes?  
Where is my lip?  
Why is here a place  
cold darkness here?'_

"Three."

For the third time, the whip cut into his back. Alfred lost his breath for a second, for it hit his spinal cord. He could taste blood in his mouth.

_'There are children playing  
in a mirror.  
laughter does not leave under the  
labyrinth'_

"Four."

Alfred couldn't feel this one much. That is, he blocked the pain out.

_'Red blood gets my body wet'_

"Five!"

The whip cracked a final time across his back. Ivan put more force than the rest into it. Alfred felt the blood oozing down his back. It dripped on to the floor.

_'And who is killing me?_ '

"You made it, little Alfred." Ivan leaned down and kissed the top of his head.

Ivan tried to wrap his arms around Alfred. Alfred flinched and smacked his hand.

"Dont touch me!" Alfred screamed. He whipped around and glared at the russian, tears falling down.

A stream of emotions flew across Ivans face. Shock,hurt,guilt, then finally landing on anger. Ivan raised his hand and slapped Alfred hard across the face.

"I-" Ivan looked down at his hand in disbelief. He then shot up and bolted from the bathroom.

Alfred crashed down on the cold tile floor and curled into a ball. He did not cry to sleep. Heros didn't do that. After a half an hour, he slipped blissfully into sleep.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Omgosh.......*sniffles* That was so sad! Uber angst there! I never thought I could write that....I'm more twisted than I thought! *Hugs poor Alfred* O.O LMAO

I hope you guys like it as well as the first! Dont worry, even though this story is angst, it is ALSO romance. Right now its just a hate-love relationship.....uh....hate-hate-love mabey?

1- Thanks to Blake and Hetalia website, I found out Latvia's correct spelling!

Also...I also found out that the countrys ACTUALLY have ages! O.O Who would have thunk it!? So I'm changing it again....

Alfred= 19

Raivis= 15

Ivan= 24 (I upped it even though Russia's age is UNKNOWN! What the heckers man!?)

Arthur= 23

There you have it! Woot! Hahaha! I got a kick of how they described Russia- '_He has the simplicity of a country bumpkin and the cruelty of a child mixed together._'

Okies! I'm done ranting! XDD

PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews are love!


	3. Chapter 3 Morning After

Nya my loyal reviewers! The Bones episode was sooooo good! Omgosh! Booth and Bones were SOOOOO gonna kiss, but then their friends had to interupt them! Grash I'm so upset! lol

Anyways... Thankies to Blake again for letting me know Russia's B-day! December 30 though! Poor Ivan, not even a summer b-day! (I dont have one either.... Nov. 22nd)

Oh! Today I **cosplayed** as **Alfred**! I posted the pics on my DA! The link is up on my profile! Please comment there! I love comments! I shall be going as him for Hetalia Day on Oct. 24th (Next Saturday! *squee*)

Moving on to the chappy!

Summary- As Alfred hits rock bottom in the Russian prison camp, he meets a young man named Arthur from the other side of the fence. The two begin to form a strong friendship, but it's not just a fence tearing them apart.... USXUK, RussiaXUS, and other pair.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Three- Morning After

_______________________________________________________________________________________

"Uhh.....Alfred?"

Alfred jerked awake when he felt a hand land softly on his shoulder. His eyes shot open and he turned around quickly, smacking somebodys arm. He let out a hiss when he felt the pain from the whip marks sear across his back.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!"

Alfred stared through hazed eyes for a few seconds before his vision returned. It was not Ivan that stood in front of him as he thought, but a young man that looked his age.**1 **The boy had shoulder-length brown hair and chestnut-colored eyes. His face seemed soft, but Alfred also noticed slightly dark circles under his eyes, as if he took on a lot of weight upon his shoulders.

"Umm...My name is Toris Lorinaitis." The man stated, looking down at his hand which was now sporting a red mark.

"Shit! I'm sorry Toris!" Alfred looked guiltedly at the mans hand.

Toris looked back at Alfred, "Its fine. Nothing compared to..." Toris trailed off. Alfred noticed the man glanced over to the bathroom door. "Anyways. I came to help clean your...um, wounds, if thats all right with you?"

Alfred gave a small nod and turned around, lifting his tattered shirt up and off him. Toris pulled over a pail of hot water and dipped a small blue washcloth in it.

"This is going to sting." He then pressed the washcloth firmly on Alfreds back and slowly ran it down. Alfred cringed from the contact.

A few painful moments went by when Toris paused in his work.

"How is Raivis doing?" A hint of fear edged into his voice.

"You know Raivis!?" Alfred turned his head and looked at Toris with a suprised look.

"Yes. He is my cousin. I havent been able to see him cause of my work." Toris bit his lip.

"Your work...?" Alfred narrowed his eyes, "Let me guess, you aren't a caged pet, are you?"

"In a way, yes. But I'm not a prisoner, if thats what you mean. I am a nurse for the Russian soldiers."

"How come Raivis-"

"He was at the wrong place at the wrong time." Toris cut in. A look of sorrow settled on his face.

"He's fine. He just recovered from a cold. Thats why I-" Alfred shut his mouth quickly. But Toris looked shocked. He had guessed.

"You took his place!"

Alfred looked away, "Of course! Thats what any Hero would do!"

Alfred saw Toris get up and move in front of him. Toris looked greatly relieved.

"Thank you, Alfred." Toris gave the American a small hug, careful not to touch his back. Alfred smiled for the first time since he left Raivis.

"Ummm...by the way, what time is it?" Alfred asked, once Toris pulled away and began cleaning his wounds again.

"It's about nine-thirty am."

Alfred was slightly suprised. He really did become dead to the world.

"Is he gone?"

"Yes. He left the prison early this morning to go to retrieve some new 'pets' as you like to say." Toris gave a grim smile.

"All done?"

"Yes. Be careful not to get dirt in them." Toris picked up the bowl of water which was now dark red and the washcloth, and stood up. He went over to the sink and dumped the bowl.

"Well, guess I will be going then." Alfred stood up and started to leave.

"Wait."

Alfred looked back and found Toris holding out a clean blue shirt. Alfred looked down at his bare chest and chuckled.

"Whoops. I didn't even notice!" Alfred grabbed the shirt while grinning at the man, "Thanks man."

Alfred opened the bathroom door.

"Take care." Toris called as the door shut.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ALFRED!!!!!!!!!!"

A blur of red and gold flew at him and threw themself at him. He gasped when he was hugged in a death-like grip around the neck.

"Rai- Raivisss!" Alfred coughed and sputtered.

"Oh my god! So sorry Alfred!" Raivis let go immediately and stepped back.

"Are you okay!? I thought that bastard had killed you!" Raivis was bouncing on the balls of his feet. Alfred stared in amusement.

"I'm perfectly fine Raivis."

Raivis spun around and jabbed Alfred's back.

"Augh! Fuck Raivis! What the hell!?"

Raivis rolled his eyes then frowned at Alfred.

"Perfectly fine, huh?"

Alfred gave a sheepish grin. He then looked over Raivis, checking to see if he was okay.

"He didn't come here, did he?"

Raivis dropped his frown and turned around to their cell wall.

"Raivis!?" Alfred spun the small boy around. Raivis was panicking.

"I'm fine! He just came to give-" Raivis clapped a hand over his mouth.

"What!?" Alfred shook Raivis slightly.

"Nothing!" Raivis squeaked out.

"So help me, Raivis!" Alfred glared daggers at his friend.

"I wont say a word!" With that Raivis gave Alfred's leg a sharp kick and ran out of their cell.

"RAIVIS!!!!!!!!!!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alfred was gasping for air. Both hands were on his knees as he leaned over for the fifth time that morning. He had chased Raivis out into the prison yard with the small boy fairly ahead. He managed to catch up two times, but then Raivis would pull a freaky ballet move out of his ass and Alfred would fall behind.

"I GIVE UP! YOU HAPPY NOW, YOU FREAK!" Alfred screamed at the empty prison yard. Today was Monday and everyone else was in the factorys.

Alfred gave a huff and stamped his foot down. He turned around and started to walk back to the sleeping cell when he heard a faint sound.

"Alfred!"

Alfred gazed towards the fence and his heart skipped a beat. There stood the young man he had met the day before!

"ARTHUR!" Alfred bounded across the yard and came to a skidding halt just before the fence. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"I wasn't sure it was you." Arthur breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I'm so happy! I didn't expect you would come back."

Arthur gave Alfred a strange look.

"Of course I came back, you American git." Arthur blushed and looked down.

"You didn't tell, did you?" Alfred carefully rested his hands against the fence.

"Of course not. I dont break promises." Arthur sniffed and looked offended.

"Great!" Alfred glanced back at the yard. No Ivan yet. Thank god.

"So hows the battle with Russia going?" Alfred leaned forward. Hope etched on his face.

Arthur kicked a small pebble, "Well we are certainly giving them a run for their money. Its starting to get hard though to push them back though."

"Thats good. Hopefully this fucking war will end soon and I can get back to my country." Alfred smiled.

"What will you first do when you get back?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Eat a fucking huge Big Mac!" Alfred trilled out.

Arthur stared at Alfred with horror at first, then disgust.

"You serious? A _hamburger_?"

"Yea!" Alfred raised a eyebrow, "Whats wrong with that?"

Arthur face-palmed but then chuckled.

"Nothing. Its grand."

Alfred stared at Arthur who was smiling. He found he liked the Brit when he smiled. It seemed easy for him, and his smile sparkled.

"Al-Alfred? Why are you staring at me like that?"

Alfred snapped out of his daze and blushed.

"Like what!? Who would stare at you, bushy-brows!" Alfred turned around when he felt his blush deepen.

"Why you rude American!" Arthur huffed out in anger. Partial anger that is. Arthur was also blushing.

Alfred then heard the sirens go off. He froze.

"Whats that mean, Alfred?"

Alfred turned back around in terror.

"It means they are back with new prisoners." Alfred choked out.

_He's_ back.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

YAY! OMG! Another chappy down! *runs around in a circle in joy* Okay...so I'm really sitting on my bed very tired since it is almost midnight. But the feelings there! lol

1- I totally guessed at Tori's age, THEN I checked it and found out he is the same age as Alfred! What a cowinky-dinks! XDD

Please Review! Reviews are love!


	4. Chapter 4 Fear Is How I Fall

Nya lovely reviewers! Miss me? Okies...so you miss the story! But hey, its all cool! XDD A few new characters are coming on the scene! MWHAHAHAHA! Gosh I love this story. Blake-chan, you totally need to do a new RussiaXAmerica fic because **Russian Radio** was AWESOME WIN! 3 You are my inspiration for my fics su! Truly!

If you dont mind being bored to death, I will/have be doing a new video for my youtube account- RikuSora4ever15. It will be me dressed as Alfred doing.....i have no freakin clue...LMAO. Talking about crap I guess such as Hetalia Day and AUSA. **BUT**! If anyone cosplays Hetalia, you can totally do a response vid! lol I love doing those.

Moving on..................

Summary- As Alfred hits rock bottom in the Russian prison camp, he meets a young man named Arthur from the other side of the fence. The two begin to form a strong friendship, but it's not just a fence tearing them apart.... USXUK, RussiaXUS, and other pair.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Four- Fear Is How I Fall

___________________________________________________________________________

Alfred watched as the other prisoners shuffled out from the factorys, heading towards the gate. Whenever they brought new prisoners, it meant possible loved ones and recent news about the going-ons of war. Alfred scanned the crowd and spotted Raivis over by the factory doors standing on his tip toes looking for him.

"I gotta go now." Alfred turned back to the brit. His eyes showed reluctance. He was not looking forward to seeing Ivan.

"Wait! How about I meet you tonight at eleven? You could bring one of your friends." Arthur gave a small encouraging smile.

Alfred bit his lip while he considered then broke into a grin.

"Sure! That would be great. I bet Raivis would cheer up a bit."

"Well, goodbye Alfred. Be careful." Arthur waved goodbye then walked back into the woods.

Away from here...away from hell.

Alfred ran through the crowd of people quickly and reached Raivis whos anxious face melted into a joyfull smile. He walked up to Alfred and gave him a light punch. Alfred laughed and punched him back, causing Raivis to yelp in pain and glare at the American. Alfred snorted and ruffled Raivis's hair.

"Oh please. That so did not hurt!"

"It did so! And where the heck did you go? One minute you were following me, the next- poof! You vanished!"

Alfred smiled wide before a lightbulb appeared over his head.

"Wait a second! That thing Ivan gave you! Where is it!?" Alfred exclaimed.

LOOK! THEIR COMING THROUGH THE GATE!" Raivis pointed towards the entrance of the prison just as the high barbed-wire gates began creaking open.

Alfred whooped out a set of dirty curse words at the small boy before a man behind him told him to shut up. Alfred stared at Raivis who was himself staring intently as the first of the soilders same through the gates. Alfred was about to prod him when a horrible screeching howling rose up in the void yard.

"I TOLD YOU TO GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME, YOU NAZI! YOU WILL MESS UP MY AWESOME UNIFORM!"

Alfred stared in amazement at a man being dragged by General Ludwig, the german ally of Ivan. The man resisting at all costs had shocking white hair that looked the color of snow. He was bruised pretty badly, but his dark red eyes held a fierceness in them that Alfred was sure no one could break.

"Shut up please Gilbert. You are giving me a major headache." General Ludwig showed an example of this by rubbing his fingers between his eyes and giving the albino a hard tug, pulling him forward.

"I'LL FUCKING GIVE YOU MORE THAN A HEADACHE IF YOU KEEP PULLING ME LIKE THAT WEST!" Even though the man was cuffed from behind, he raced towards Ludwig and swung one leg around, aiming a high kick at the General.

General Ludwig was smarter though. He saw the kick and side-stepped, then punched the albino squarely in the stomach. The man gasped in pain and fell down on his knees.

"That's what you deserve. I'm tired of you acting impulsively and irrationally. Now get up!" General Ludwig gave a small kick at the mans side.

"LIKE HELL! GO ROT IN A HOLE!" The man then stuck his tongue at the General and crossed his arms.

Alfred couldn't believe it. He was pouting!

"Problems General Ludwig? Da?"

Alfred took a sharp intake of breath and stared as Ivan came through the gates. He was riding a white stallion. Raivis gave him a panicked look.

"Alfred!" Alfred took his eyes off from the man who had whipped him last night and stared at Raivis. Raivis kept shifting his glance from the ground to Alfred then back to the ground again. He looked as if he was going to hyperventilate and faint right there.

"What's wrong man?" Alfred frowned and held a hand to Raivis's forehead, "You feel sick?"

"Ye-yea! I think you should take me back to our cell. I don't feel so hot." Raivis grabbed Alfred's hand and began pulling him through the crowd.

"Sure. Of course!" Alfred hoped to god Raivis didn't get the flu again.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T!"

Alfred froze and scrunched his eyebrows together. Raivis was jerked back when Alfred stopped. Alfred wondered what poor soul was putting up a fight now, and began to turn back.

"NO ALFRED! Don't look!" Raivis lungeg at Alfred and tried to cover Alfred's eyes. It was too late.

Alfred saw. He saw!

No!

Alfred ripped Raivis's hands off and stumbled through the crowd in a drunk shock. He was pushed and shoved, complaints rose loudly, but he finally made it to the front of the crowd. Ivan stood beside a hazel-colored horse, tugging on a red rope that was linked upwards. He looked over at Alfred and gave a cruel smile.

"I brought you a present, dear Alfred."

"No." Alfred whispered out.

"I captured him just north of Moscow."

Ivan tugged again on the blood-red rope, which trailed up and wrapped around slim, pale wrists.

"Al-Alfred!?" A small meek voice choked out.

"Mattie!" Alfred took a hesitant step forward.

Ivan chuckled darkly, "How cruel. Hesitant towards your beloved brother? Here! Catch!" Ivan then gave one final tug on the rope.

Matthew gave a cry of fright as he was wrenched from the horse saddle where he had sat upon side-saddle. Alfred lurched forward and caught his brother just in time.

"Brother! I'm sorry!" Matthew buried his orange-blonde head into Alfred's chest and sobbed. Alfred held his brother in a tight embrace. Hate began to course through him like molten lava.

Alfred looked over his brothers head and watched as Ivan smirked at him.

"You're a fucking bastard and one day I _will _fucking kill you!" Alfred spit the words out as if they were venom.

Ivan smiled gently, "We shall see, little hero."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alfred gently led his brother back towards Raivis who stood by one of the factory doors. He reached his friend who stood shaking.

"You knew!" Alfred spat out.

Raivis shook harder and tears spilled from his eyes.

"Y-yes I did. That was what the Ivan wrote in the letter." Raivis sniffled, "Will you forgive me Al?"

Alfred gave a tired sigh and broke into a weak smile, "Of course Raivis."

"Umm...brother?"

"Oh! Sorry Mattie!" Alfred looked down at his brother and then at Raivis.

"Raivis, may I introduce you to my younger brother, Matthew Williams."

Raivis grinned, "You look so alike Alfred!"

Matthew reached a shaky hand out, "Nice to meet yo-you."

Raivis laughed and ignored the hand and instead gave Matthew a huge hug.

"Nice to meet you, Matthew. I hate the fact that its in this prison. But never mind that."

A softer alarm sounded off and Alfred and Raivis chuckled at Matthew who gave a whimper.

"Chillax Mattie, it's just the lunch bell. Of sorts at least."

"Eh?"

"Chow time!" Raivis pumped a hand in the air.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow! All this food! Is this a prison?" Matthew had headed straight for the stacked up pancakes and put about twelve on his tray.

"Trust me, it is. But they dont starve us."

Matthew stared in thought down at his tray then looked up and smiled at Alfred.

"FUCK YES! FOOD!"

Alfred, Matthew, and Raivis jumped about a foot in the air and turned to find the albino running towards the food. The man chuckled at the sight of the three men gripping each other. Alfred let go first, a heated blush on his cheeks.

"My Awesome me scared you?" The albino chuckled.

"Yea right." Alfred rushed out.

"The names Gilbert. Gilbert Awesome!" Gilbert held out a hand.

Alfred and Raivis snorted in laughter while Matthew look confused.

"Your last name's Awesome?"

"Of course it's-"

"HELL YES!" Gilbert grinned at Matthew.

Alfred rolled his eyes, "Don't be stupid, Mattie, of course it isn't. His ego just wishes it."

Matthew blushed crimson in embarrassment.

"Come on, lets go sit down."

Alfred, Matthew, Raivis, and the awesome Gilbert trailed over to a table at the far end of the cafeteria and sat down. Alfred was thinking about bringing Matthew to meet Arthur, along with Raivis.

"Can you guys keep a secret?" Alfred asked.

"A secret?" Raivis spoke in awe.

"Of course brother."

"The awesome me can always keep a secret!" Gilbert said a little loudly. All three of them shushed him.

"Well....." Alfred eagerly leaned forward, then stopped and looked around. No one was sitting next to the them, and the guards were not here yet. He looked behind him at the small hallway that led outside of the building and glanced. It was a split hallway, but most people entered through the main doors.

"I made a friend who is outside of this prison." Alfred exclaimed.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!????" Matthew, Gilbert, and Raivis spoke out at the same time.

"He is a britsih Navy decoder clerk. Apparently their camp is not far from the prison."

"Your fucking lying! That is so not awesome man." Gilbert frowned at Alfred.

"I'm not! He wants to meet you guys, tonight at eleven."

"Wow!" Raivis started bouncing in his seat, "Thats so cool! Can he bust us out of here!?"

Alfred bit his lip, "Well, I asked him not to tell his camp yet."

All three gave him various looks of 'What the fuck?!'.

"I will tell him to let them know about this place tonight!" Alfred rushed out before they started to question his sanity.

"That's wonderful Al." Matthew said softly, smiling at his brother.

The three of them then huddled closer together and began to ask Alfred if they should bring a gift or something else.

Violet eyes filled with anger and something else stared at the huddled group of friends. The man turned and walked down the split hallway.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Boo!"

"Ah! Brother! Don't do that!" Matthew looked behind him, squinting in the dark and glared at his brother who giggled.

"Sorry Mattie, couldn't resist."

"Am I the only one to remeber to bring a fucking flashlight? Well I am awesome like that!" Gilbert spoke from in front of Matthew.

"What if we get caught?" Raivis asked in fear.

"Then you guys run like hell and I will take the blame. Just make sure to bury me beneath the first ever Mickey D's! " Alfred joked.

Matthew rolled his eyes at his brother but it didn't have the effect since Alfred couldn't see it.

The flashlight hit fence and they quickly rushed over. A man was covering his eyes against the glow.

"Arthur!" Alfred stood next to Gilbert and pushed the flashlight downwards so wouldn't blind the british man any further.

Arthur took down his hand and smiled at Alfred.

"Just like I told you! This is my brother Matthew, my friend Raivis, and our pet wolf, Gilbert."

"Hey! Not cool man!"

Arthur laughed and nodded his head at each in turn, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Also, I'm ready for you to tell your camp about us."

Arthur broke into a wide grin.

"Thats wonderful! I will inform them in the morning right away!"

"If you are alive in the morning that is."

Alfred whipped around, a smack landed across his face, causing him to spin and fall down.

'No! How did he know!?'

"Run Arthur! Run every-" A kick landed violently to his ribs and he sucked in a breath, his sentence cut off.

"ALFRED!"

Alfred blinked back blood from his eyes and saw Arthur pull out a long knife and slash at the barbed wire. He was frantically trying to get in.

"Just go!" Alfred rolled over just before another kick to his ribs hit.

Alfred tried to get up but was shoved down hard by a boot. His chest was being crushed and it was getting harder for him to breath. Ivan leaned down over him with a innocent smile.

"Having fun, da?"

"Al!" Alfred turned his head to see his brother, Raivis, and Gilbert being led away to the cell house by the other russian guards.

"Get off me!" Alfred rasped and tried to move Ivan's boot with his hand, but it was slapped away. Alfred glanced over at Arthur who was staring in horror at him. Or perhapes it was Ivan. Ivan grinned and looked over at Arthur.

"Ah. So this is the friend you have made, da?"

"Get the bloody fuck off of him, you communist!" Arthur took out a gun and pointed it at Ivan. Ivan only grinned wider.

"I wouldn't do that comrade."

"Give me one fucking reason why I shouldn't shoot your ass!"

Ivan reached a hand in his coat pocket and pulled out a revolver, pressing it to Alfreds skull. Arthur's eyes widened.

"Want to test me?" Ivan cackled out.

Alfred trembled. The cold metal pushed into the side of his head. He couldn't move, his ribs ached, and a feeling of lead trickled down into his stomach. Ivan was losing it. He prayed that Arthur would give up, and he whimpered in relief when Arthur dropped his gun.

"Don't worry, the Navy will be all over you tommorow." Arthur spat out then glanced down at Alfred, the anger quickly replaced by fear.

"Leave now comrade." Ivan pressed the gun nozzle harder against Alfreds skull.

Arthur mouthed 'I will save you' and then quickly turned and fled into the dark woods.

The gun eased off, but did not go away. Alfred was frozen, and his mind began to shut down.

"Oh little Alfred, if only you had been a good child. I wouldn't have to resort to such cruel methods." Ivan lifted his foot off of Alfred and reached his free hand into his coat.

"What the fuck are you talking about." Alfred tried to scoot away, but Ivan slammed his foot down on Alfred's leg, stopping him. Alfred hissed in pain.

"It seems I will have to break you, little hero." Ivan pulled out a white cloth and bottle. A great terror seized Alfred.

"Dont you fucking dare!"

"Ah, but I must." Ivan poured a little of the liquid on the cloth then re-screwed the lid and replacing the bottle in his coat.

"Why!?" Alfred was very afraid. He didn't want to go to sleep. You never know where you're going to wake up.

Ivan swung his free leg on the other side of Alfred, he was now straddling the American.

"Because it's fun."

Ivan squatted down on top of Alfred. He dropped his gun and wrapped his arm around the young man's head, his hand holding the back of his skull. The other gripped the cloth and brought it towards Alfred.

Alfred tried to flee. He kicked his pained legs and swung his arms in front of him to try and push Ivan off of him. It was no use. Laughable really. Ivans hand held Alfreds heand firmly, pushing his face towards the cloth. Alfred gagged from the fumes, his mind went blank and he went numb. He quickly slipped into darkness.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

OH GEE GOLLY WHIZ! XD Its the end of chappy 4! Lets re-cap!

Yay for Mattie to come in! X3 I really love Canada, and fully encourage everyone to let him be SEEN! (And heard) And woot to Prussia who is full of awesome WIN! I might make it CanadaXPrussia again...*sigh* I am a sucker for that pairing! *giggle*

Tee-hee.....Oh Ivan! What ways do you intend to break poor America!? *le gasp* I would love to know what you guys think! XDD

God...that was totally the longest chappy I have written in.....ever mabey! O.O APPRECIATE IT! X3

PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews are love!!!!


	5. Chapter 5 Am I Alone?

Oh dear, my lovely reviewers! Lol It has been a few days, huh? Well as some of you may know, I have a new Hetalia fanfic called **Crimson Butterfly **which is AmericaXEngland with the side pairing of RussiaXCanada. (Thats a new one for me XD) It is based off of the horror game, **Fatal Frame II**, and is Horror/mystery/romance/humor/angst all balled into one! X3 I would love it if you checkies it out! (I can totally understand if you don't, seeing as how I'm promoting this in a RussiaXAmerica fanfic XDD)

Moving on.........

Warning: This chappy may dissapoint you greatly since I have no clue what I'm writing except for a short idea I have for the begining.

Summary- As Alfred hits rock bottom in the Russian prison camp, he meets a young man named Arthur from the other side of the fence. The two begin to form a strong friendship, but it's not just a fence tearing them apart.... USXUK, RussiaXUS, and other pair.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Five- Am I Alone?

_________________________________________________________________________________

Alfred felt cold. For some reason he felt uncomfortable, something was digging into his wrists and ankles. A smell wafted by him. The smell of french fries. Why the fuck did it smell like french fries? Alfred tried to open his eyes, but they felt like lead. He was so groggy. He managed to open one eye a slit but quickly shut it. He took a few breaths, and opened both eyes again. He winced against the dim light. The room seemed as if it were spinning. Alfred groaned and tried to get up. That was when he noticed the ropes.

"What...?" Alfred tried to blink the haze away from the side of his vision while looking down.

He was sitting in a white metal chair. His feet appeared to be strapped down. His legs were tied against the chair legs. He tried jerking them, but he couldn't even move a inch. His hands were pulled behind the back of the chair, tied off in the back against one of the chairs back pole. This was _not_ good. Alfred glanced down and choked in horror.

"What the fries!!?"

He was not wearing his prison uniform, but instead had on a cotton blue shirt and military pants. He also was horrified to find a tan scarf around his neck. Alfred glared down at his new clothing.

"Ivan!" He snarled out.

"Da?"

Alfred gasped. He was here! Of course he was. Alfred looked at his surroundings more closely. This was his room.

"Please tell me Toris changed me." Alfred spat out in anger.

"Don't worry. I didn't do anything to you. That will be changing soon though."

Alfred stared straight ahead of him, seeing as how he couldn't turn around. Ivan sounded like he was seated at his desk. He didn't like that he couldn't see the Russian.

"Can you move so I can fucking see you!"

"What is the magic word?" Ivan grinned.

"Fuck you!"

"I hope to do that soon, yes." Ivan chuckled out, right behind Alfred.

Alfred froze, his breath whooshed out.

"Wh- What.....?"

Ivan finally walked around the chair and sat in a plush one that was against the wall right in front of him. He held a McDonalds bag, and slowly pulled out a french fry and put it in his mouth. He watched Alfred freeze with a smirk on his lips.

"Ah, little hero. I hope you didn't forget my _promise _so soon."

_"Oh little Alfred, if only you had been a good child. I wouldn't have to resort to such cruel methods." Ivan lifted his foot off of Alfred and reached his free hand into his coat._

_"What the fuck are you talking about." Alfred tried to scoot away, but Ivan slammed his foot down on Alfred's leg, stopping him. Alfred hissed in pain._

_"It seems I will have to break you, little hero." Ivan pulled out a white cloth and bottle. A great terror seized Alfred._

Alfred knew what 'promise' he meant now. If you could call that a promise.

"You can't!" Alfred rushed out, panic edging into his voice.

"There is nothing in this world that I can't do, America." Ivan pulled out another fry and chewed on it thoughtfully.

"I won't let you!" Alfred jerked against his restraints again, but the rope only dug more deeply into his wrists.

"How? As you have noticed, you are tied up at the moment."

Alfred started to rock the chair, but Ivan got up, bringing the McDonalds bag, and instantly slammed one foot down on the chair bar connecting the chair legs. Alfred whipped his head up to see Ivan with a cruel smile on. Ivan grabbed Alfred's scarf and yanked.

"I would not try that. Do not do that again, da." Ivan let go then pulled another french fry from the bag.

"Would you like one?"

Alfred only glared, but he glanced at the fry. He _was_ hungry. Ivan laughed. He had seen Alfred consider it.

"It came from a- what do you call it- Ah! A Mickey D's in Moscow. You know, of course, I was there."

Alfred gritted his teeth. Of course. That's where he captured his brother.

Ivan pulled away from Alfred and looked down. He gave a wide smile.

"You look good in my scarf."

"I look way better than you, you piece of shit."

Ivan narrowed his eyes, "Still have a mouth on you, I see."

"Still a bastard communist, I see." Alfred mocked. He grinned up at Ivan.

Ivan took out a fry, "I think you should eat instead of talk." Ivan leaned down to Alfred and tried shoving the french fry in his mouth, but Alfred turned his head slightly, causing the french fry to mash against his face.

Alfred laughed at the blank look on Ivan's face. Ivan smirked back. He took out yet another fry and put it in his mouth. Ivan grabbed Alfred by the jaw and kissed him. Alfred gasped when a tongue slid between his lips. Ivan used that moment to pass the small french fry into Alfreds mouth.

Alfred swallowed it subconciously.

"Well, well." Ivan chuckled.

"You fucking asshole!" Alfred screamed out, his face beet red.

Ivan dropped the bag of fries on the night table as he sat down on his chair again.

"How shall I break you, little hero?"

"You can't possibly!" Alfred bit back.

"Your brother doesn't have any scars yet."

Alfred sucked in a breath. Fear gripped his heart.

"No." Alfred whispered out.

"Or perhapes..." Ivan smirked cruelly, "Your new friend? He promised to come back tommorow."

"Now way!" Alfred yelled, jerking forwards.

"Raivis?"

"No!"

"Then who?"

Alfred looked down at the floor.

"M- Me."

Ivan smirked. This might be easier than he thought.

"What was that, little hero? I didn't quite hear that."

"I said you can fucking have me!"

Alfred looked up to see Ivan get up. The man still held his smirk as he came over to Alfred.

"Good."

The Russian leaned down and kissed Alfred hard on the mouth. Alfred flinched back. Ivan forced his tongue into Alfred's mouth again, but he was ready this time. Alfred bit down hard and tasted blood. Ivan pulled out and spat out the blood to the side. He wiped at his mouth, blood staining his coat sleeve. Alfred watched warily as Ivan chuckled while looking down at his stained sleeve.

"Mabey you wont be so easy after all." Ivan turned around and went over to his night table. He pulled out a drawer and got out a pill bottle.

"Taking sleeping pills? I hope you overdose."

"The pill is not for me," Ivan spoke coldly, "It is for you, America."

"FUCKING NO WAY!" Alfred started to rock his chair again.

Ivan popped the pill in his mouth and strode over to Alfred. He grabbed the man's chin a second time and crushed their lips together. Alfred tried to keep his teeth shut, but Ivan squeezed his jaw painfully, causing Alfred to open his mouth. Dread filled him and he felt the pill slide down his throat like it was ice cream.

Ivan pulled away with a satisfied grin spread across his face. Alfred stared at him in grief and horror.

Ivan went to sit back down and began to just stare intently at Alfred, his grin still there. Alfred, at first, was very terrified. He pulled desperatly at his ropes and cursed more than a sailor. As time went on, his thoughts seemed to slow. He did not feel alarmed by this at all. How funny. Alfred felt very light. He saw Ivan smile in amusement. He was painfully beautiful. His violet eyes reminded Alfred somewhat of his brothers.

"How do you feel, Alfred?"

Alfred gave a lazy smile.

"Hmmm?"

Ivan chuckled.

"If only you were like this sometimes. Of course, I do love your temper most times."

Alfred tilted his head in confusion. What did Ivan mean. Alfred was so lost. Ivan got up and came over to Alfred. He pulled out a small knife and cut away the ropes that binded him to the chair. Somewhere in his mind Alfred thought now was the perfect chance to escape, but it faded away in a instant.

"Вы - мой подсолнечник" Ivan whispered against Alfred's lips before kissing them softly.

Alfred found he couldn't move. He panicked and tried pushing Ivan away, but his arms only managed to weakly push him away. Ivan smirked.

"N- no...." Alfred gasped out. He stood up on wobbled legs, but immediately fell forwards into the Russian.

Ivan gripped Alfred by the shoulders and gave a chuckle.

"You cannot escape, little hero." Ivan picked Alfred up as if he was a child and carried him to the bed. He dropped the drugged man on the bed.

The drug was starting to really set in. Alfred's mind was so disrayed. He tried to get up, but he didn't know why he was. Ivan got on top of Alfred and straddled him. Alfred gasped out when he felt hands slip under his shirt and slid up along his sides. Ivan leaned down and kissed the side of his neck, bitting down on his skin. Alfred jerked at the bite, heat shooting down his stomach and into his groin. Ivan slid Alfred's shirt upwards slowly, his nails skimming his tan skin. Alfred bit back a moan and wiggled.

"You are so helpless right now. So easy to break." Ivan muttered out.

Through the haze, Alfred was scared. When would he be able to move properly? He felt hot. Tears started to form and he stared up at Ivan with wide eyes. The drug was only temporary. A very short span. Alfred knew that was what Ivan had wanted. He loved causing pain after all.

"Please dont." Alfred slurred out, raising his hands weakly in front of him.

Ivan chuckled and grabbed one hand, lifting it to his mouth and kissing it.

"I see it is already ending. Just a off-brand of cantarella."

Ivan slid one hand down Alfred's stomach and under the military pants, stopping just above his boxer elastic band. Alfred let out a moan. He gasped and covered his mouth. Ivan smiled up at Alfred and nuzzled his neck, giving a light nip. Ivan spread his fingers out, causing three to slip under the elasti band. Alfred brought his hands to the top of Ivan's head and brushed his fingertips through his hair. The locks were feather soft. Alfred looked away from Ivan's gaze and dropped his hands.

"No....I cant! It's so fucking wrong." Alfred pushed Ivan away and tried to sit up but was shoved back downward.

"Then don't think, America."

Alfred stared up at Ivan who suddenly looked determined. This was not right. But some part of Alfred felt so drawn toward this man that he despised. That part of him was starting to take over.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

WOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW! Don't kill me! I was SO going to finish this whole sex scene....but- A) My fic is rated Teen, and sex, in my opinion, is rated Mature, so I have to change my rating first XD and B) I got so flustered! X3 I'm really shy! Is it sad that I have a hard time writing sex scenes? lmao!

So.................

Thankies to Blake-chan's idea of Mickey D's to add tha first scenet! lol Wasnt exactly torture, but close enough!

My, my, my Alfred. Someone starting to love their maste- i mean enemy? X3

Sorry that this chappy epicly sucked and did not convey Russia properly. *is shot*

Please review....you know...if it was good and such!


	6. Chapter 6 Wrap Me Up

Nya peeps! Guess who's back, back again!? Rissa's back...tell a friend! LMAO! Okies, I'm done with that! XDD

Sooo.....I have started reading books on the Cold War! It's uber interesting and I found one thing soooo funny that I drew it out hetalia style! I might have to put it up on DA soon!. Speaking of Deviantart, I have the pics up from Hetalia day up there! And on my youtube account which is RikuSora4ever15, I have 2 vids up! I hope you guys checkies those out!

Moving on...............

Warning: Cussing, Umm....torture? lol And sex....WHOO! XDD (For the first time ever, I actually wrote a bit on paper! Everyone go oooooo! X3)

Summary- As Alfred hits rock bottom in the Russian prison camp, he meets a young man named Arthur from the other side of the fence. The two begin to form a strong friendship, but it's not just a fence tearing them apart.... USXUK, RussiaXUS, and other pair.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Six- Wrap Me Up

___________________________________________________________________________________

_"No....I cant! It's so fucking wrong." Alfred pushed Ivan away and tried to sit up but was shoved back downward._

_"Then don't think, America."_

_Alfred stared up at Ivan who suddenly looked determined. This was not right. But some part of Alfred felt so drawn toward this man that he despised. That part of him was starting to take over._

Ivan slowly raised a hand over Alfred's head and gave a dark smile. Alfred looked up at Ivan in confusion.

"You Americans, you like to know and see everything , da?" Ivan brought the hand down and caressed the side of Alfred's face.

"Don't touch me!" Alfred jerked his head to the side. Ivan's weight was too great on him to move his hips.

Ivan chuckled and his hand left Alfred's face. Alfred watched warily as the Russian trailed his own hand up his shirt and gripped his tie. He gave a cruel smile as he lossened it and pulled it over his head. He stretched it out with both his hands and gave it a snap.

"Don't think, and don't see."

Alfred hitched his breath and stared in anger and growing fear at the man. Ivan lowered the tie over Alfred's eyes.

"Fucking no way!"

Alfred resisted by thrashing his head about. The Russian stopped trying to put it on and glared icily at him. Alfred copied the glare, staring right back.

"You never give up, do you." Ivan stated bitterly.

Alfred gave a harsh laugh and smirked.

"That's another thing about Americans, we are stubborn as hell." Alfred smirked wider, "That and the fact that I'm the hero of course!"

"I see!" Ivan spoke cheerfully and gave a smile, "What a shame."

Ivan glanced at his night table then back to the American, his smile turning sinister. Alfred gasped as the relization hit him.

"Coincidentally, I have something a bit stronger that will last."

Alfred swiped at the Russian with a snarl. He managed to make contact, leaving three scratches on his cheek. Fury engulfed Alfred and he pushed back at Ivan with new-found strength. The Russian fell backwards off of Alfred, letting out a grunt. Alfred could smell freedom as he swung his body off the bed and ran to the door. He heard the sound of a drawer opening and turned to see Ivan calmly pulling out a pill bottle. Alfred turned back to the door quickly and twisted the door knob. It wouldn't turn. It was locked!

"Did you know, when they built this camp, that this building was originally going to be more cells?"

Alfred looked down to find there was only a keyhole. He couldn't unlock the door.

"They changed their minds last minute, but they forgot to switch the doorknobs."

"No! No, no, no!" Alfred beat his fist against the door repeatedly. Hope flew out of his heart, and terror replaced it.

"Poor little hero." Ivan gave a tut tut.

"Shut the fuck up!"

Alfred turned around and lunged at the Russian, swinging a fist towards his face. It made contact with the man's jaw, snapping his head to the side. Ivan was quick to bite back, however, and a fist swung towards Alfred and hit him right in the gut. Alfred felt his breath whoosh out and he fell down, gasping for breath. Ivan wasn't done with him yet, though. He shot his hand out and grabbed the American's scarf and tugged sharply. Alfred was lurched to his feet and dragged over to the bed. For the second time that day, Ivan threw him on and swung a leg over his hip, straddling the man. Alfred pounded his hands on Ivan's chest in vain. Ivan grinned, showing the pill between his teeth. He grabbed Alfred's jaw and kissed him. Alfred tried to not swallow, but he failed. He felt it slide down his throat and gagged.

"Good boy."

Unlike the last pill, this seemed to work immediantly. He suddenly felt dizzy and light-headed. He began to lose feeling in his fingertips and he could barely make out the sight of Ivan bringing the tie over his eyes. Darkness greeted him, but his hearing sharpened somewhat. Hands were back on his stomach and he felt cold fingertips graze upwards. His shirt was pushed all the way up to where his scarf ended. By now he could no longer control his body and he whimpered as he felt Ivan nipping up his chest, teeth grazing. He gasped and felt his body jerk when the Russian came to one of his nipples and started to suck lightly.

"Fuck......"

Alfred clenched the bed sheets tightly, his body arching upwards. Ivan gave his nipple one last lick before he leaned back. Alfred couldnt see and he hated that. He felt Ivan shift above him and then felt cold hands pull his pants, along with his boxers down. Alfred froze and blinked back tears that were starting to form. It was dark, too dark. Cold air hit his newly exposed legs and cock and he let out another whimper.

"Can you at least ta- take off the blindfold?" Alfred choked out. Only silence met him, then a cold voice replied back.

"No."

Alfred cried out when he suddenly felt scrapes and harsh touches all over his body. He couldn't tell where they came from or where they were going. He felt a kiss on his jawline before it trailed down till it met the scarf.

"Sto- stop you fucking bastard!" Alfred felt his voice tremble out weakly. The stupid fucking drug.

"No." Ivan purred against his lips, warm breath fanning out, "You are enjoying this."

Alfred jolted when cold hands slid down his ribs, stomach, and finally coming to a stop above his cock. His breath hitched in his throat and he tensed up. Ivan chuckled and kissed Alfred, his tongue sliding in and meeting his own. Ivan's hand wrapped around Alfred's cock and gave a small squeeze. Alfred moaned out and arched into the touch. Ivan leaned down and Alfred could feel the Russians own cock against the inside of his thigh. He gave a shudder when he felt fingertips let go and fondle his balls. His eyelashes fluttered against the blindfold.

"Fuck me!" Alfred whimpered out. Heat coursed through him and he hated it.

"If you say so, little hero."

Ivan trailed his hand down and inserted a finger into Alfred, stroking the inside with a sharp nail. Alfred's hips bucked.

"Holy- ah- shit!" Alfred gasped and pushed down on to the Russian's finger.

Ivan inserted another finger and Alfred cried when he now could feel a slight pain. It was uncomfortable and invading. He brought up a shaky hand and clenched his fingers in the Russian's hair. Ivan kissed Alfred deeply just as he inserted a third finger. Alfred cried out into Ivan's mouth and he felt his muscles clench tightly around the invading fingers. He yanked Ivan's hair and Ivan growled lightly, biting Alfred's lip. Suddenly the fingers pulled out and Alfred let out a embarassing whine. He heard the Ivan chuckle and then felt him shift position. He gasped when he was quickly flipped over on to his stomach.

"What the fuc-" Alfred cried out when his legs were spread apart wide and he felt something at his entrance that were definitely not fingers.

"Oh god...."

Ivan slammed into Alfred. Alfred cried out. The pain was blinding. He sqeezed his eyes shut and panted. He clawed at the bed sheets in front of him. Ivan pulled out almost all the way and thrust in again. He groaned and muttered something in russian. Alfred could not believe what he was letting this man do to him. A hand slid below Alfred and groped his cock again. Ivan pinched tightly as he rammed back into Alfred and Alfred bucked against the sensations flooding him. Ivan repeatedly thrust into him. Alfred would push back to meet him and trembled when Ivan would sometimes kiss his neck briefly.

Alfred could feel himself getting near the end and moaned as another thrust hit his prostate. Ivan pulled back and slammed into Alfred hard. Alfred spasmed violently from his head to toes and came hard. He clenched tightly around Ivan and Ivan cried out as he soon followed. Ivan grinded against him in similar spasms. Alfred let out a shaky breath and slumped on the bed. Ivan pulled out and laid down next to Alfred, breathing in and out in soft breaths.

"Fuck." Alfred brought shaky hands up to his eyes and pressed them against the tie. Now he was too afraid to take it off and look at Ivan. He could feel his cheeks heating up and his heartbeat quicken with his relization of what just passed.

What he didn't get, was why he didn't want to leave the russian soldier.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

OMG! I DID IT! I WROTE MY 2ND SEX SCENE EVER! Oh jeezers...that was hard to do.... Did you guys think it was okies? Please tell the truth su!

If there was spelling mistakes, I aplogize but will prob. not fix cause it is 1:36 am and I have a 8:30 am class today....LMAO

Please review! REVIEWS ARE LOVE!


	7. Chapter 7 It's Not His Fault

Nya Chicas! I am BACKERS! Reason for update? I just watched an hour of **RT**, or Russian Television. It is a news station in Russia(?) but in english! I love it uber much! And then after that, on the **Military channel**, I watched a hour show on the Nuclear Weapons Race between the US and the USSR! X33 So I'm pretty dosed up on Russia love right nows! XD

Soooo....yea....lmao I'm trying, but majorly failing, to learn Russian right nows. It's really hard! Right now I have just started to try and learn their alphabet (Oh gosh...)

Moving on!

Warning: An angry Brit and a total valley girl *cough*poland*cough* Like, totally!

Summary- As Alfred hits rock bottom in the Russian prison camp, he meets a young man named Arthur from the other side of the fence. The two begin to form a strong friendship, but it's not just a fence tearing them apart.... USXUK, RussiaXUS, and other pair.

* * *

Chapter Seven- It's Not His Fault

* * *

Alfred discovered he fell asleep when he slowly woke. He started to sit up abruptly but halted when a sharp pain shot up his spine. Alfred cried out in pain and leaned back.

"Ow! Fuck."

Alfred then took a sharp breath and whipped his eyes around the room. He was puzzled to see that Ivan was gone. Did he sleep in late? Alfred glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and found it was nine in the morning. The morning came after all.

'Wait! The morning!' Alfred suddenly remembered-

_Alfred trembled. The cold metal pushed into the side of his head. He couldn't move, his ribs ached, and a feeling of lead trickled down into his stomach. Ivan was losing it. He prayed that Arthur would give up, and he whimpered in relief when Arthur dropped his gun._

_"Don't worry, the Navy will be all over you tommorow." Arthur spat out then glanced down at Alfred, the anger quickly replaced by fear._

_"Leave now comrade." Ivan pressed the gun nozzle harder against Alfreds skull._

_Arthur mouthed 'I will save you' and then quickly turned and fled into the dark woods._

Alfred began to panic. Had Arthur already come? Is that where Ivan had gone? Before he started to get sick with worry, Alfred heard shouts from outside the room. He perked up and winced as he sat up fully and swung his legs over the side of the bed and got up. He lost balance for a second but regained it quickly and shuffled over to the door, holding the bedsheet up against his naked body. The yelling was getting louder and now Alfred could hear words.

"Shut up!" A man's voice spat out in anger.

"You shut up, you bloody wanker! You evil commi! You just killed my-"

A loud smack was heard and Alfred flinched from the sound of it. He knew who's voice that was and he froze in horror. The footsteps stopped- right in front of Ivan's room and Alfred stumbled back. Suddenly the door was slammed open and a angry voice of 'Get in there, you filth!' before Arthur Kirkland was shoved in. He fell forward and Alfred caught the man, the bedsheet falling to the floor. The door was closed and footsteps became faint then non-existent. Silence filled the room. It was broken by Arthurs ragged breathing.

"Ge- get off me, you Russ-"

"Arthur! It's me!"

Arthur stopped his weak attempt at pushing at Alfred and looked up at Alfred. His eyes turned huge and he broke into a smile.

"Holy hell! Alfred!" Arthur hugged Alfred tightly and then froze....and stared down.

"Why the bloody hell are you-" Arthur narrowed his eyes when he found the bruises on Alfred's legs.

Alfred blushed and tried to get up but Arthur shot a hand out and gripped Alfred's wrist painfully. He trailed his gaze up slowly, taking in the scratches on Alfred's sides, then the bite marks on his neck, and finally to his swollen lips with smeared blood on the corners. He finally met Alfred's sky-blue eyes.

"What....." Arthur gripped Alfred even tighter and leaned forward, "Did he do.....?" Arthur whispered out, his voice cold but his eyes flashing with anger.

"What d-did who do?" Alfred stuttered out, pulling weakly at Arthur's hold and glancing away.

"DON'T PULL THAT CRAP ON ME ALFRED! YOU KNOW WHO I MEAN!"

Alfred froze then burst into tears, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't yell at me!" Alfred fell forward on to Arthur and flung his arms around the Brits neck, crying into his shoulder.

Alfred felt like shit- mentally and physically. He felt so stupid and weak and hated himself for giving in. He felt Arthur hug him back gently.

"I'm sorry Alfred, I didn't mean to, I just lost my temper." Arthur pushed Alfred back and looked him in the eyes, "Was it...."

Alfred knew the unsaid word. Rape. Was it rape? In a way yes, but to say the truth- no, because Alfred gave in. He felt sick for caving in to his selfish body desires. Would he admit that to Arthur? Fuck no. Who knows how angry or dissapointed the Brit would get. Alfred bet he would become disgusted. After all, he let the _enemy_ fuck him senseless.

Alfred nodded quickly and got up quickly and faced away from Arthur. His face burned with heat and he didn't want his friend to see the lie written out in plain view. He heard Arthur suck in a raspy breath and exhale it in a whoosh.

"I see....."

Before Arthur could launch into questions Alfred didn't have the answer too, he picked up his boxers that were on the floor and put them on.

"So, what happened?" Alfred rushed out. He found his shirt and hastily put it on. He saw the scarf next and kicked it under the bed.

"I came for you, as I promised. It was eight in the morning. I had four other navy soldiers with me." Arthur paused and took a gulp. Alfred knew the worst was coming.

"We got to the gate okay-" Arthur laughed, "meaning we were'nt shot. A german man with piercing blue eyes and slicked-back golden hair met us at the gate. He seemed strangly nice......"

"That's Ludwig. He is one of the few nice guards in this hell." Alfred interjected.

Arthur gave a smile, "Yes well, Ludwig asked us what are buisness was and I stated that I needed to speak to a purple-eyed man since I dont know his name."

"Ivan Bragiski" Alfred muttered out.

"Ivan huh? Well Ludwig knew who I was talking about right away and ushered us in. That was when it went wrong. The German went into a building and two minutes later Ivan came out. I had to restrain myself from pulling my gun and shooting him. He had on a cruel smirk." Arthur took a deep breath and stared at the ground.

"And...?" Alfred pressed. He was now sitting on the bed, facing Arthur.

"And then Ivan raised one hand and my fellow soldiers were shot through the head." Arthur bit out, clenching his hands.

"Oh my god"

"Yes, it sure as hell set me off. I pulled out my gun so fast, but Ivan was quick and pulled out his faster. He shot off a shot close to my head and I panicked and dropped my gun. The bastard then chuckled and with a snap of his fingers, two Russians grabbed me, and now here I am."

Alfred was grateful that Ivan hadn't killed Arthur. But he grew worried as to_ why _he wasn't shot. Ivan knew that he and Arthur had become friends.....so why? Suddenly a knock was heard and both men gave a jump and looked to the door.

"Excuse me...Alfred?"

Alfred let out a breath of relief. It was Toris! He froze however, when a second voice spoke-

"Yea, like, open the door okay?"

He did not know that one. He hesitantly went to the door and cracked it open, peering out. Toris sighed in relief at Alfred and gave a small smile. He was holding a tray with sandwiches and two glasses of water. He knew Arthur was here. Then Alfred focused on a man behind him who was bouncing up and down. He had blonde hair that was Toris's length and was parted straight down the middle. He could be Toris's twin! Toris followed Alfred's gaze and let out a blush.

"Oh! That's just Feliks! He's my best friend!"

"Awww! Toris, like, I'm so much more than that to you. How rude." The man Feliks pouted at Toris before staring back at Alfred and giving the man a grin, "So, you like, gonna let us in, or what?"

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Alfred opened the door wide and stood back as Toris, followed by Feliks walked in.

He glanced down the hallway both ways to make sure no one was coming (no one, meaning Ivan) and then quickly shut the door. He turned back around to find Toris placing the tray on the coffee table and Feliks seated on the bed bouncing up and down. He was like a kid.

"Who are they, Alfred?" Arthur looked warily at Toris and Feliks.

"Oh! That's Toris. He's a friend of mine I made recently. The other man I don't know. He's a friend of Toris though."

Arthur raised a eyebrow at Feliks and then smiled back at Alfred, "So how did you and Toris become friends?"

"We uhh....met under unusual conditions." Alfred licked his lips nervously and glanced at Toris who had tensed up.

"What do you mean?" Arthur furrowed his eyebrows together and tilted his head sideways.

Alfred and Toris stayed quiet but Feliks gave a huff and spoke for them.

"Like, Toris helped Alfred after Ivan whipped him. Toris is a nurse after all."

"Feliks!" Toris gasped and looked over at Arthur who had dropped his mouth open.

"Oops!" Feliks covered his mouth shortly before dropping it and looking at Alfred, "I'm like, totally sorry man!"

Alfred chuckled and passed a hand through his hair, "It's no big deal."

"Like bloody hell it's no big deal! When I fucking see the bastard, I will give him the beating of a lifetime!" Arthur gritted out.

"Be careful. Ivan is more dangerous than you think. He likes to play games." Toris stated firmly.

'Games...' Alfred pondered and then looked over at Arthur. Suddenly it clicked! He knew why Ivan had kept Arthur alive! It was for amusement! A game!

"Yea, be careful guys! Ivan is, like, the most evil Russian on the, like, whole planet!"

Arthur was about to make a comment when footsteps were heard walking down the hallway. Everyone held their breaths and listened intently. Sure enough the footsteps stopped outside of Ivan's door. A voice spoke out clearly-

"May I come in now, Alfred?"

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNN! XDD Since I haven't left off in a real cliff hanger in awhile, I thought I would start up again! *chuckles evily* What did you guys think? I totally apologize if Poland was soooo OOC! XD Oh! For those of you who arn't aware, I have ANOTHER new fanfic called **Just A Flower Crush** which is America/Japan with Prussia/Russia. (I have no freakin clue why I added the second pairing)

BTW- Anyone notice almost all the chapter titels are song titels or lyrics from a song? lmao This chapter 'It's not his fault' comes from the song **He's Hurting Me **by Maria Mena! Check it out if you haven't heard it! Tis uber good! There is actually a aph Russia/America/England video with this song!

Please Review! REVIEWS ARE LOVE! X3


	8. Chapter 8 Just A Game

Nya everyone! Miss me? Sorry that I haven't updated in a week! If you guys don't know already, **me and Blake Bishop** have written a **new fanfic** called **Did I Catch your Attention? **about Ivan the peasant set out to kidnap Prince Alfred for ransom! It's uber good and we have worked pretty hard on it so I hope you guys checkies it out! UBER IVAN-IST! X3

Moving on.......

Warning: Angst...and uh....angst?

Summary- As Alfred hits rock bottom in the Russian prison camp, he meets a young man named Arthur from the other side of the fence. The two begin to form a strong friendship, but it's not just a fence tearing them apart.... USXUK, RussiaXUS, and other pair.

* * *

Chapter Eight- Just a Game

* * *

_Arthur was about to make a comment when footsteps were heard walking down the hallway. Everyone held their breaths and listened intently. Sure enough the footsteps stopped outside of Ivan's door. A voice spoke out clearly-_

_"May I come in now, Alfred?"_

Alfred froze and looked towards the door. Ivan was just outside it, likely with a smile on his face. He clenched his fists tightly and looked over to the rest of his friends who looked tense. Poland looked kinda pissed off, and when Alfred turned to stare at Arthur...well he looked absolutely furious. Alfred shook his head in warning. Arthur glared at Alfred and swept his hand out in a rapid gesture at the American's body as if to say, 'You presume me to be undisturbed after he did that to you!?'. Alfred blushed and looked away.

"I will not ask again, dear Alfred." Ivan voiced out cheefully but Alfred heard the hint of ice-like coldness in his statement.

Alfred got up and Arthur quickly stood up with him. Alfred shot Arthur a look, but Arthur only narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest. Alfred groaned then went over and opened the door quickly. There Ivan stood with that stupid smile on his face still. The Russian stepped aside to show his brother and Gilbert restrained by guards. Alfred's eyes widened as he took in the blood spatters across his younger brothers shirt. Gilbert looked like he got it worse, his whole left side of his face was a nasty shade of yellow and purple.

"You bastard!" Alfred choked out, tears formed in his eyes, "Wh-why!? After what you put me through!"

Alfred could not look his brother in the eyes. It was his fault. Instead, he brought his hands up to his face and covered his eyes. Shame. All he could feel was shame, and somewhere in his heart, deep hurt. He heard Arthur curse loudly behind him at Ivan and in an instant the brit was in front of Alfred, shielding him from the Russian.

Ivan chuckled and Alfred looked up to see the Russian glaring at the Brit with fathomless hatred in his eyes. Alfred took a sharp breath in alarm and Ivan broke his gaze and looked over at Alfred. He smirked.

"You can have your brother back now." Ivan glanced back at the guards and gave a nod. The guards shoved Matthew and Gilbert roughly into the room.

Alfred continued to stare at Ivan with a vacant face. No emotion. Ivan took a step in the room and ran his hand down Alfred's face in a caress. Alfred did not even flinch this time, and when the Russian looked at Arthur and grinned, slapping the man hard across the face, Alfred continued to stare with glass eyes. Why? Was he as evil as everyone said? Alfred used to believe there was good, deep down, in everyone's hearts. But now it was shattering. The man turned and was gone. Only then did Alfred fall to his knees and burst into wracks of trembles and sobs.

"Alfred!" Arthur got down with him and held him gently.

Any more pressure and Arthur feared he might break. He glanced in worry over at Alfred's brother who looked alarmed. His brother was breaking down? Toris came over and knelt in front of Alfred. He carefully lifted the American's head up and looked into his eyes.

"Don't let him beat you down!"

Alfred took a shaky breath and smiled at Toris. He was right! He must keep moving forward. For his brother, for Toris, for his new friends, and most of all for Arthur. They needed to escape. And very soon. Alfred hugged Toris and then got up and faced his brother. He assessed the damage and found he really was not to hurt. His face was fine for the most part. He could tell he had been punched in the side of his mouth, but it was not done by Ivan. Gilbert looked like he got that end of the stick.

"Gilbert stood up for me." Matthew whispered out, guilt edging his voice.

Gilbert scoffed, "Of course I did man! I was not going to stand there and watch you get beat up. I really wanted to get some punches in at that bastard anyway."

"Did you?" Feliks asked gleefully.

"O-of course! I'm that awesome!"

Alfred rolled his eyes at the total bullshit, but he let it go.

"So, why are we all in here, anyway?" Arthur asked suddenly.

"I-I don't know. That's weird...." Toris looked around in confusion.

"It's what you said, right? A game?" Alfred offered.

"What fucking game?" Gilbert narrowed his eyes, "I play by my own rules!"

"No game anymore. We are leaving!" Arthur strode to the door and whipped it open. Surprisingly there were no guards out in the hallway.

"Yea, that's brilliant Arthur. And what of the fence keeping everyone in?" Alfred stated dryly.

"Yea! Like, we totally cannot get over that! Besides, there are like, a ton of guards in the courtyard at night."

"Wasn't for us that night..." Gilbert muttered.

"Huh?" Feliks asked.

"Bloody never mind! But I'm not staying here!" Arthur wheeled around and huffed, "Anyone know a quiet place?"

* * *

Arthur stared in mute horror at the entrance of the room. Strong smells wafted by and only a few people were strolling about. He glanced over at Alfred and Gilbert who looked to be drooling. Matthew sighed and looked embarrassed. Toris and Feliks, who had come along as well, smiled and gave chuckles.

"THE BLOODY CAFETERIA!?" Arthur screeched out.

Alfred turned to Arthur and flashed a huge innocent smile.

"I know! Isn't it great!? Even though this prison is fucking crap, they feed us pretty well!"

Arthur gave a facepalm and looked back at Alfred as if he were on drugs. American's and their food! He rolled his eyes and reluctantly followed the group over to a booth. Alfred went to get some food and came back with four hamburgers. What the hell!? Russians were defiantly off their they do not think through things straight. Arthur waited patently as Alfred scarfed down the food, turning away in disgust occasionally. When the American finished, Arthur cleared his throat and gave a quiet cough, getting everyones attention.

"Allright. My men know of course that I came here this morning. I informed them that If i did not make it back, for them to call the local allies and form squads to come in." Arthur glanced around the booth to find everyones attention intently on him. "I do not know when they will get here though. So until then we will have to figure out how to deal with that man on our own."

Alfred narrowed his eyes. Arthur gazed back in confusion. Alfred got up slowly and Arthur felt a presence behind him.

"Ah. Here you all are. You have been very bad, little Alfred."

Arthur flew up and out of the booth seat. He found the Russian there, standing with six guards behind him, guns out and aimed at the group.

"Game time, da?"

Ivan pulled out his own gun and pointed it straight at Arthur's chest.

"How about...." Ivan tapped one finger against his cheek in thought. He giggled out and glanced over at Alfred. "....Russian Roulette?"

* * *

DA DA DADA DA DA DA DA DA DA DUMMMMMMMMMMMM! XDD Sorry for another cliffy! I'm awful like that, da? To tell the truth, this is prob my most hated chappys...I didn't exactly know what to write! Did you guys think it was okies, at least?

Now for some learning! XDD (Copy and pasted from wiki cause I'm lazy like that)

_Russian roulette __**(**__**Russian**__**: **__Русская рулетка'ass_, _Russkaya ruletka_) is a potentially lethal game of chance in which participants place a single round in a revolver, spin the cylinder, place the muzzle against their head and pull the trigger. "Russian" refers to the supposed country of origin of the game and roulette to the element of risk-taking and the spinning of the revolver's cylinder being reminiscent of spinning a roulette wheel.

The form of the game can be as varied as the participants or their motives (displays of bravado, boredom, suicide, etc.), but typically a single round is placed in a six-shot revolver resulting in a 1/6 (or approximately 16.67%) chance of the revolver discharging the round. Regardless of any player's position in the shooting sequence, his initial odds are the same as for all other players. The revolver's cylinder can either be spun again to reset the game conditions, or the trigger can be pulled again. Using revolvers with fewer chambers or increasing the number of rounds are variations that increase the risk of being killed in any given round of play.

Remember to checkies out me and Blake-chans new fanfic!

Please Review! REVIEWS ARE LOVE!


	9. Chapter 9 Risk

Oh jeez....I have no idea why...But this fic has not wanted to be updated! O.O I have been super busy/lazy this past week because of finals/my lazy self so it's been awhile since I updated this one, eh? Well on to the chappy!

Warning: Very EPIC chappy!

Summary- As Alfred hits rock bottom in the Russian prison camp, he meets a young man named Arthur from the other side of the fence. The two begin to form a strong friendship, but it's not just a fence tearing them apart.... USXUK, RussiaXUS, and other pair.

ATTENTION: The Awesomness of this chapter is due to my new co-author **RadicalAK47**

* * *

Chapter Nine- Risk

* * *

_"Game time, da?"_

_Ivan pulled out his own gun and pointed it straight at Arthur's chest._

_"How about...." Ivan tapped one finger against his cheek in thought. He giggled out and glanced over at Alfred. "....Russian Roulette?"_

Alfred took a sharp breath and stared at the Russian in horror. Was he serious?  
Of course.....he was a sick bastard that loved to treat people like toys and break them without a care. Arthur was not taking the news very well, then again, who would? Arthur stumbled backwards and clutched his chest. He most likely knew that the Russian was very serious as well, seeing as how he killed his own men when they entered the camp.

"So, what do you think, little Alfred?" Ivan let out another cackle and stepped forward to Arthur, "A fun game, da?"

Alfred clenched his hands and growled in anger. He was about to cuss Ivan out when the Russian spoke once more.

"You know what? I think you should play as well…." he drawled, retracting his sidearm and fiddling gingerly with the cylinder. The room watched in horror as he removed 5 of the 6 bullets before closing it once more and giving it a good spin.

"Here's the deal, Alfred," he sneered, leveling the revolver at Arthur's forehead, his violet eyes glinting with madness, "Either you and your pet here come quietly and take your punishment like good boys… or we go down the line until one of your little friends here paints the walls with their brains."

Alfred's blood ran cold, his mind was racing. For the first time in his life, he was lost for words. He had never had any problems subjecting himself to punishment for the sake of saving another; he was the hero! But to bring another to the slaughter as well? Was knowingly leading his friend into danger worth the risk of losing a random life?

He looked towards the others for help with a pleading look in his eyes, but he only received horror struck looks and sidelong forlorn glances. Arthur kept his stance, squaring himself with a dignified glare at the larger man, putting off an air of no fear. But Alfred could see him breaking. His knuckles were white from holding his fists so tight, his skin was growing paler, and he was beginning to sweat.

"No…" Arthur hissed, speaking in Alfred's silence, "I wont let you hurt him."

The already palpable tension in the room turned solid as everyone had the same wordless realization…. If Alfred didn't take the bait, one of them would surely die. And Arthur had just sealed the deal.

"If you insist…" The Russian giggled menacingly as his thumb pulled black on the hammer of the revolver, smirking as it clicked into place, "This is your last chance, Alfred. Are you willing to take the risk?"

The American opened his mouth to speak, but no words would come out, no matter how much he willed it.

Ivan snickered, "Well then, lets see who's lucky day it is."

His finger slowly began to tighten around the trigger, a menacing glint in his eyes. Alfred knew he only had seconds to make himself speak, "NO!"

*click*

All was quiet, and nobody dared to move. Everyone's eyes were locked on the scene in front of them… Ivan's finger wrapped around the compressed trigger, with a very stiff Arthur staring wide-eyed at the barrel.

"Oh… would you look at that…" Ivan teased, bringing the revolver closer to his face to inspect the cylinder, "the Englishman got lucky."

Arthur exhaled in relief, not realizing he had been holding his breath for so long. His chest felt sore and compressed, his heart was beating in his throat. How long had it been since he last blinked?

"We'll go with you…" Alfred spoke up weakly, a mixture of relief and defeat in his voice, "just don't keep this stupid 'game' going."

The others in the room seemed to remember their need for oxygen as well when the large Russian nodded in aknowledgement at Alfred's remark. They were saved… for now.

Ivan raised his hand, signaling to the gun-toting soldiers standing readily behind him, "Теперь иди. Вы знаете, что делать ...Эскорт остальное обратно в свою клетку"

They immediately stepped into action, seizing the Englishman and the American, and ushering the rest out of the room. Alfred snapped back into reality when a large gloved hand clasped around his upper arm, roughly pulling him forward. The russian soldier stared at the younger man solemly before tucking his AK47 away and resting his now free hand on Alfred's shoulder, near the base of his neck.

"Сладкие мечты, Герой." He said stoically, before pressing the pressure point on Alfred's neck, causing him to drop to the cold stone floor like a ragdoll. The last thing he saw was Arthur struggling against two of guards, yelling out to him, and Ivan... grinning in the back ground.

It all went black.

* * *

"Alfred! Alfred! Wake up!"

Alfred groaned and blinked his eyes open. He immediately winced as he registered pain in his head, and an aching soreness on his neck. He couldn't see anything but black. Solid black. Not good! Not good at all. His arms were tied behind his back and legs strapped to the chair with rope. This was not new to Alfred.

"Alfred!?"

"Arthur?"

Alfred turned his head around to face where he supposed the Britain's face would be. It sounded as if he were sitting back to back to him.

"Are you also blinded and bound?"

"Yes."

Alfred shivered, his heartbeat ringing in his ears. The room's temperature was very low, most likely they were in one of the unused factories. The memories of the prior events began creeping back into his mind like a thief. The game, the soldiers.... Ivan.

"The others..." He started weakly, "what happened to the others?"

"Nothing." Arthur said coldly. "They were lead away unharmed, last I saw."

Alfred nodded, forgetting that the other man couldn't see his non-verbal aknowledgement. "How long have you been awake?"

"An hour maybe? I think we're alone, I haven't heard anyone else since the guards left us." He paused, waiting for a reply. When none came, he continued. "What do you think he's going to do?"

The American sighed. He found it strange that Ivan had wanted BOTH of them, and not just Arthur. He honestly had no clue what to expect from the sadistic Russian. "I don't want to know."

Just then, a door creaked off in the distance, and heavy footfalls could be heard echoing throughout the factory. A wave of terror... and relief crashed down upon the two captured me. On one hand, whatever coming to them had the potential to be horrifying and excruciating... yet on the other hand, it would be over with. No more waiting in anticipation.

"Whatever happens..." Alfred started in a low whisper, "promise me not to die, alright?"

"I-"

"Oh I don't think that will be a problem, da?" Ivan's voice boomed, cutting off Arthur's reply. "I have no intention of killing you. I only plan on having a little good old fashioned... how you say?... 'fun'."

Alfred swallowed hard and held his breath, something about the way he had said 'fun' was unnerving.

"Don't think I haven't noticed..." Ivan began, from the sounds of his footsteps, Alfred guessed he was circling them. He could almost see that sick sadistic grin on the man's face as he spoke. "Your little meetings at the fence, the way you look at eachother, the way you blush. I've noticed how much you two care for eachother... but I must admit, i'm curious..."

Alfred knew better then to speak up. Instead, he clenched his fists behind him and straightened his back, waiting to hear the nature of the punishment.

"I'm curious to see how much you two truely, truely... care for eachother." The footsteps stopped in front of the American. A long, miserable moment of silence passed before a large cold hand roughly clutched Alfred's throat. The Russian was now so close that he could feel his warm breath on his face, and smell the vodka on his breath. "I'm going to untie you, and you only.... and I want you to show me personally how much you love him."

* * *

HOLY CRACKERS! I hope you guys loved this chappy as much as I did! Like I said, all due in thanks to **RadicalAK47**! She wrote 99.6 percent of this chapter and I'm soooo thankful she has decided to be my co-author. I hope you guys are not mad..... I just drew such a blank for this chapter....

Warning: Next chappy will be suberb dark and angsty.... But You might love it!

Please Review! REVIEWS ARE LOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10 Is that Clear?

Warning: Very Angsty/Kinky chappy!

Summary- As Alfred hits rock bottom in the Russian prison camp, he meets a young man named Arthur from the other side of the fence. The two begin to form a strong friendship, but it's not just a fence tearing them apart.... USXUK, RussiaXUS, and other pair.

ATTENTION: The Awesomness of this chapter is due to my new co-author **RadicalAK47**

* * *

Chapter Ten- Is that Clear?

* * *

Alfred flinched away from the Russian despite the viselike grip on this throat. Through the blindfold he could only imagine the twisted grin the Ivan wore, and even though he couldn't see it, the thought of it still managed to give him the chills. He heard the other man shift his stance and chuckle, and if Alfred didn't know any better, he'd suspect Ivan was drunk. But then again, he was known to hold his liquor very well.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Alfred choked out, though in his heart he knew perfectly well what was expected of him. Ivan tightened his grip on the American's throat and leaned in closer, his breath now tickling Alfred's ear.

"I want you to fuck him…. That shouldn't be a problem, seeing as you love him, da?"

Alfred's body went ridged. He had already known that it had been coming, but hearing it said aloud was still disturbing to him. The Englishman behind him inhaled sharply, Alfred could only imagine what was racing through his mind. He heard a clink of metal and the sound of fabric moving, followed by a whimper and an uneasy exhale from his friend. Much to his relief, Alfred's throat was released from the chilling hold.

"Or…" Ivan continued, an eerily sweet lighthearted air to his tone, "I could just round up our players again and allow the game to recommence."

The familiar sound of the revolver's hammer being clicked into place sounded off, "… five more chances."

The American clenched his fists and gritted his teeth together. There was no possible way this could be happening again. His insides were boiling with rage at being captured in another corner by the Russian. Was he that predictable? Was he that easy? The guilt was tearing him apart. 'If I wasn't to eager to be the hero, if I wasn't so hell bent on saving a life… I wouldn't be forced into these situations!' He mused.

"You're wrong!" Arthur spat, interrupting Alfred's thoughts, "We're just friends!"

Ivan began to laugh, gradually getting louder and more maniacal with each passing second as he slowly circled the two prisoners like a vulture. Alfred held his breath, attempting to track and predict the Russian's movements in his mind. His heart nearly stopped when the laughter suddenly ceased, and the footfalls fell to a halt directly in front of him.

"Like how you're little 'friend' here and I are simply…. 'enemies'?" Ivan hissed to Arthur as he placed the cold metal tip of his revolvers barrel under the American's chin, forcing his head upwards.

"W-we are just 'enemies', you sick commie bastard!" Alfred cursed himself for the hesitation, however slight it may have been. The larger man simply laughed, clicking his tongue as if scolding a disobedient child.

"Ah, little pet… you're a terrible liar-"  
"Leave him alone, you sick fucker!"

The tension rose at Arthur's outburst, sending the room into absolute silence. Several awkward moments passed before the gun was dropped and the blindfold was roughly snatched off Alfred's face. He blinked for a moment against the sudden harsh glow of light illuminating from overhead, attempting to adjust his eyes. But as Ivan's sadistic smirk came into focus, he suddenly wished he was blinded once more. There was a mischievous twinkle in those violet eyes as the stared down the barrel of the revolver aimed at the American's forehead.

"I think it's time your new little 'friend' learned some manners." He sneered. The petite sandy blonde held his tongue, determined to not even humor the man with a reply. But a reply obviously was not needed, as Ivan moved to untie his prisoner without waiting.

As soon as the last rope was removed, Alfred leapt to his feet, making a valiant attempt of stunning the Russian with a well placed right hook to the jaw. For a split second he believed that it would work. For a very moment that faint glimmer of hope returned to his heart, only to be shattered when his rage-induced punch was caught by a large, ice-cold hand.

"Now now, is that any way to behave?" Ivan scolded, twisting Alfred's arm and forcing him to the ground. The American kicked and struggled with all he had left as his captor straddled him, easily pinning his arms above his head with one hand.

"You're insane! You're a fucked up piece of s-" Alfred was abruptly silenced by the barrel of the revolver being shoved into his mouth.

"Alfred?!" Arthur shouted, still blind to the scene. "Are you alright? What happened?!"

"He's fine, you arrogant little Brit. Stay out of this." Ivan hissed irritably, his dangerous eyes almost daring the American to move. "Now, I'm going to warn you only once. You will do what I say, when I say it. Is that clear? If you fail to perform in a timely and efficient manner… well… let's just say that your little 'friend' there will once again be a contestant in my little game. And this time, I wont be so kind as to remove the bullets."

Alfred glared up at the Russian straddling his hips, his nostrils flared in anger. He knew better then to argue, especially when in the process of swallowing a loaded gun. It didn't make it any easier to know that the gun was cocked and the finger on the trigger was that of a madman. But by all means… that didn't mean he had to pretend to be happy.

"I asked, IS. THAT. CLEAR?!" Alfred winced as the barrel was thrust in time with the Russians words, adding emphasis to each one as it was spoken. Muted and nearly gagged, he could only nod his understanding. "Good."

Ivan grinned like a giddy child, reminding Alfred once more of the consequences before withdrawling the firearm. His mouth now clear, and the threat of being killed now minimal, Alfred managed to whisper out a hoarse, "fuck you."  
"Not with that attitude~!" Was the teasing reply.

Alfred's head was pounding as Ivan stood, allowing him to follow suit. He was once again stuck in a morally impossible situation. Rape his friend, or sentence him to death. For the first time since his blindfold was removed, he looked to Arthur; blindfolded and bound, much as he himself had been minutes ago. A sudden wave of guilt washed over him, causing him to feel slightly ill.

"My oh my, well this is hardly fair," Ivan mused thoughtfully, approaching the Englishman with the American in tow. "You should be able to witness you're friend's anguish as well, da?"

The ratty blindfold was torn from Arthur's face as Alfred took his place standing in front of him. Sad blue eyes met terrified green ones, saying more in a glance that could ever be said with words. Alfred shifted his gaze shamefully to the floor, muttering a weak, "please don't look at me like that."

"You don't have to do this…" Arthur whispered, his eyes pleading with the younger man.

"Yes I do." Alfred replied coldly, "He isn't giving me a choice. He never does."

"There must be another way! We could-"

"Stop." The American sighed, his usually handsome features looking sad and distant. "Just…. Stop."

"Smart boy!" Ivan interjected, "Finally realizing that you're a trapped rat, da?"

"Oh, shut the ** up!" Alfred retorted, watching with careful eyes as the Russian moved the empty chair to a better 'viewing position' before straddling it backwards. He rested he arms and chin on the back, an amused glint in his eye.

"Carry on, don't let me distract you now…"

Alfred bit his lip, clenching his fists at his sides. There was no longer any avoiding the situation, 'I'll just have to make this as quick and painless as possible…'.

He knelt down and undid the ankle restraints before moving to the rope binding Arthur to the chair. As he reached around to the knot behind the Englishman's back, he got as close to his ear as possible to communicate without being overheard. "…just… pretend you want this. It will be easier that way, I promise."

Arthur simply gulped and nodded in understanding, cursing the day he stumbled upon the camp.

"Now don't be acting all kind…" The Russian instructed as Alfred undid the knot. "Show me that kinky side of yours."  
Alfred exhaled sharply and stood to his full height, flashing one last apologetic glance to Arthur before grabbing hold of the front of his uniform and yanking him from the chair.

* * *

I'm not brave enough to touch this yet...... You can kill me! And my co-author will not touch this because she wants me to do the next part....*gulp* So it looks like we are at a standstill since I have sorta lost my nerve and ability to write....

Advice and courage to help me continue?


	11. Chapter 11 Escape?

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE AT BOTTOM!**

Before you kill me, here's the next long-awaited chappy!

* * *

Chapter Eleven- Escape?

* * *

"_Now don't be acting all kind…" The Russian instructed as Alfred undid the knot. "Show me that kinky side of yours."_

_  
Alfred exhaled sharply and stood to his full height, flashing one last apologetic glance to Arthur before grabbing hold of the front of his uniform and yanking him from the chair._

Arthur gave a startled cry as Alfred pushed him to the floor roughly. His eyes widened as Alfred then leaned in and began to un-button his uniform top.

"Please…just go along with it for now. I think I might have a plan." Alfred whispered against the Brits ear.

Arthur gulped and gave a very tiny nod. He glanced fearfully over at the Russian man who was now smiling lightly while staring at Alfred. At least he wasn't focused on him.

Alfred finally got the last button free and slid the shirt off the smaller man easily. Arthur began to break out in goosebumps from the cold air hitting his lightly tanned chest and stomache and he gave a small shudder. He glanced past Alfred to see Ivan look down at him and give a smirk.

"Not used to the cold weather here in Russia, hmmm comrade?" Arthur gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to reply back with an unpleasant remark. "It was the same for my little hero here."

Arthur narrowed his eyes. '_My little hero'_? He glanced back up at Alfred to see the American trembling slightly. Apparently that comment affected him more than he thought it would.

"Alfred!" Arthur whispered out, though pointless really. Ivan most likely could hear every word they spoke between them.

Alfred blew out a breath and stopped trembling. He gave Arthur a smile and leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"Thanks."

Ivan got up and walked up behind Alfred. "This is getting rather boring Alfred." And quick as lightning he pulled out a whip and slashed the Americans back.

Alfred cried out in pain and lowered further down on Arthur. He drew in ragged breaths and Arthur watched as tears quickly formed in the Americans eyes.

"Ok! Fuck! I'm going, I'm going!" Alfred turned to glare at Ivan and slowly the man went and sat back down.

Giving one last apologetic look to Arthur, Alfred reached down and ripped the Brit's pants off in one pull. Arthur looked up at Alfred in suprise then winced as the cold air hit. Alfred leaned forward and began trailing kisses down the man's chest, and Arthur flushed in embarassment.

Suddenly a knock was heard from outside the door, and the two of them froze. Alfred glanced behind him at the door before looking over to Ivan who looked calm, but he could see the deep anger in the man's eyes. Alfred prayed the message was important, or the poor soul would be killed.

"Alfred!" Arthur whispered urgently.

Alfred looked back down at Arthur to see the man grinning. He flicked his gaze to the door then back to Alfred.

Oh!

Escape!

Alfred gave a small nod and slowly sat up and moved off of Arthur. He warily watched Ivan's back as the Russian opened the door to reveal a teenage boy whos cheeks were flushed and a panic look on his face.

"Sir!" The boy gave a bow and salute.

"What is it?" Ivan snapped.

Alfred was now working on untying the Brit's bonds, but froze when he heard the next part.

"The English Navy has broken through the camp gates! A battle has commenced!"

Alfred gasped and hurried to untie Arthur. He held back a laugh but gave a warm smile at Arthur who in turn gave one back. Good news for both of them! Alfred finally got the last knot undone and turned his head quickly in time to see Ivan make a rash mistake. He opened the door wider.

"Now! Run Arthur!"

Alfred shoved Arthur out of his chair and pushed him around Ivan and out the door. Arthur kicked the teenager in the groin and began running down the hallway as fast as his legs could take him. Alfred made to follow but cried out as a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist sharply. Pain erupted all the way up his arm and he hoped he didn't just get his wrist snapped.

"Where do you think you are going, Alfred?" Ivan snarled out as he kicked the door shut and spun Alfred around in his arms.

Alfred whimpered as another wave of pain went through his arm and he fearfully glanced up at Ivan. The Russian stared down at him with a cruel smile on his lips.

"Looks like you will never be rescued. You are mine!"

* * *

**PLEASE READ! I NEED YOUR HELP!**

Short chapter was short, and for such a long wait, I apologize. My problem for this story is the sex (Why did you add it in then? Me: I have no fucking clue XD) I am verrryyyy shy about ecchi and such, but I WILL finish this story! It's coming to it's end sometime soon I hope, and I'm glad for anyone who has stayed by my side through this!

I know what the next chapter will be like, so will start writing that after the kink meme fill I have been doing called "The Two Princes of Russ" (Go checkies it out! it rocks! XD)

NOW!

I need **your help to keep me UPDATING! After a week, if I have NOT updated this story, please flood me with messages to do so! If, after three days I still do not update, then I owe the FIRST PERSON who sent me a reminder, a one-shot fic of their choice of story and pairings!**

Sound good?

Please Review even though I do not deserve it! X3


	12. Chapter 12 Love?

WOOOT! Update times! Sorry it's a bit late! I had History Midterms to do! XD This week has been my Spring Break though! YAY!

* * *

Chapter 12- Love?

* * *

_"Where do you think you are going, Alfred?" Ivan snarled out as he kicked the door shut and spun Alfred around in his arms._

_Alfred whimpered as another wave of pain went through his arm and he fearfully glanced up at Ivan. The Russian stared down at him with a cruel smile on his lips._

_"Looks like you will never be rescued. You are mine!"_

Alfred was about to reply with a snappy comeback when the door shot open and another young soldier stumbled into the room.

"Sir! We need to! They are starting to set free the prisoners!"

Ivan gave a curt nod to show he had heard, never taking his eyes away from Alfred. The man turned around and ran down the hallway and out of sight. Alfred took a gulp of air and waited. Seconds passed by, Ivan did not make a move. Finally he gave a sigh and hauled Alfred up and swung him over his shoulder.

"Hey! What the fuck! Put me down!" Alfred pounded on the Russian's back as he was carried out of the room and down the hallway Arthur had escaped through.

Ivan was met with a door which he easily opened, despite the luggage he carried. Alfred hoped for a chance to escape now, but as he registered the Soldiers familar housing building that Ivan walked towards, his hope dropped quickly. Ivan's room. That's where they were going.

Shouts and other loud sounds were heard echocing throughout the camp. Alfred hope to see some brave British soldiers battling it out, but they were towards the back of the camp, near the fence where Alfred first met Arthur.

"Mr. Braginski!"

"I know, be there in a minute."

Ivan gave a lazy wave to the soldier that greeted them just inside the building. The man saluted Ivan before racing outside. They finally neared the door to Ivan's room, and Alfred made one last attempt to escape and join the British. He bit the Russian's neck and gave, what he thought was, a hard kick to his stomach. The man only grunted softly and then pinched Alfred's ass. Alfred gave a squeak then tried whipping his head around to show the deep glare in his eyes, but it went unseen.

"That wasn't very nice, little hero. I'm trying to protect you." Ivan patted Alfred on his rear as he opened the door and proceded over to the bed where he dumped the furious American.

"Protect my ass! You're keeping me locked away in here! I want to go home, to my country!"

Ivan gave a grin. "Da, protect your ass." He ignored Alfred's other remark.

Alfred turned around so his back was facing the Russian and started to pout. He heard a soft chuckle and growled.

"I see you are not trying another escape."

"What's the point? You would most likely catch me before I even made it to the door." Alfred turned his head and narrowed his eyes at the man, "Just like last time when you drugged me."

"That's not what it sounds like to me, little hero. I think you love me."

Alfred's eyes went to the size of large saucers and his mouth fell open. His brain froze and he stared at Ivan with horrified look on his face for several seconds before his brain started to work again. He started out with a chuckle, then burst out laughing. Ivan just stood there calmly and watched Alfred until he spoke.

"You're fucking delusional Ivan."

Ivan only smiled. "We shall see." He then turned and walked over to the door. "I am leaving now Alfred. Mabey you will be lucky and I won't kill your friend." With that the Russian opened the door and swiftly walked out. Alfred heard the door lock softly and footsteps receding down the hallway.

What the fuck was wrong with that man? Did he get dropped on the head as a baby? Alfred was no way in hell in love with that bastard. Alfred gave his head a shake and laid out fully on the bed, belly down.

Nope! Don't even give it another thought Jones!

Alfred flipped over and stared at the bland celling. He started to hum his national anthem. Minutes seemed to creep by slowly. Alfred figured he should attempt to get some sleep, and started to do.

And failed.

Why the fuck had he said that? Most likely to rile him up, that's why! Ivan Braginski's statment kept replaying in his head- over and over. Alfred gave a whimper and rolled over back on to his stomach. He grabbed one of the pillows and pressed it over his head.

Lalalala! I can't hear you!

It sucked when it was playing out in your mind.

"Where the fuck is he!?" Alfred glanced over at the clock and discovered that an hour had gone by.

There hadn't been that many Russian soldiers that were still left in the camp....had there? He really hoped with all his might that Arthur was okay. And that the British had won. Alfred's thoughts went to his brother and his best friend then wandered over to thinking about Braginski. He looked like he could fight pretty well. I mean, he had the body for fighting. He must work out a lot.

.......

The fuck!

Jones, stop it! This is his fault! He did this to you!

Alfred cried out and got off the bed. He stomped over to closest area of wall and then started to slam his head against it. Through the loud noise it caused and chanting, he didn't hear the door open.

"I-"

Slam.

"Fucking-"

Another slam.

"Do NOT-"

Slam.

"Love Braginski!"

Alfred collapsed on the floor and let out a frustrated groan. His head was still leaning against the wall.

A deep chuckle. "Now I know you're lying."

* * *

Tee-hee! Don't you love cliffy-hangers!? X33

Please Review! REVIEWS ARE LOVE!


	13. Chapter 13 A New Game

Just as I promised! Another Update!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen- The start of a New Game

* * *

_Alfred collapsed on the floor and let out a frustrated groan. His head was still leaning against the wall._

_A deep chuckle. "Now I know you're lying."_

Alfred froze. Oh shit. This was not good.......

"Ah, stopping already? I was enjoying your fit so much."

Alfred turned around slowly and scowled at the Russian. He looked him up and down, and his scowl turned into a frown.

"Yo-you're not hurt...."

Ivan's eyes widened in suprise before a soft smile took it's place on his innocent face.

"Happy about that, da?"

Alfred's mouth dropped open and a blush bloomed across his face without his consent. He started to splutter out a string of cusswords he had learned long ago in the Air Force and watched in horror as Ivan just stood above him with that god damn smirk on his face.

"O-of course not, you fucking commie bastard!" Alfred dropped his gaze to the floor. "I was just the opposite! I am very dissapointed."

"Ah. I see...."

A shuffle of feet drew Alfred's gaze back up to see Ivan walking over to his desk and sitting down in the chair.

What? That was it? What about what happened out there!? Was Arthur okay? His brother? Raivis? Gilbert? What the fuck went on!?

"Well!?" Alfred shouted, standing up and glaring at the Russian.

Ivan looked up slowly from the papers he had started to sign and gave Alfred a small smile. "Well what, Alfred?" He dropped his pen and folded his hands neatly then leaned back in his chair.

"You know what, Braginski! What of Arthur, my brother, and the rest of them!" Alfred clenched his fist tightly at his side and tried not to snap and lose his temper.

"You will be pleased to know that your brother and your little friend, the shaking one, escaped when the British Navy set free half of this camp's prisoners." Ivan stated calmly considering that this was not good news to him.

Alfred gave a small sigh of relief then gave a growl. "And Arthur?"

Ivan chuckled. "Ah yes. Your _friend _in the boxers." Ivan grinned up at Alfred. "After I shot him in the leg, a few of his mates rescued his ass before I had the chance to kill him. A pity really."

"You...shot him?" Alfred stumbled over the words. He didn't know why, but he was very glad it was just his leg, and not somewhere else...like his heart. "Thank god he's allright." Alfred muttered out softly, a warm smile spreading across his lips.

Ivan caught it though, and he shot out of his chair, the smile replaced with his cruel smile that sent shivers of fear down Alfred's spine. He stood there for a few seconds, and Alfred was aware that he was slowly backing away. Away from Ivan, the threat.

"That does not make me happy, little hero, to see you overjoyed at the thought of that pathetic waste of air." Ivan said with ice laced in his words, as he walked over to Alfred, who's back now met with the bathroom door.

"I'm sorry." Alfred shook with new fear. He had no clue what made him say that. Ivan paused for a second in shock then let a feral grin twist his cruel smile into something more dangerous.

Alfred slowly guided his hand behind him, trying to find the doorknob. Ivan noticed and took four quick steps and closed the space between him and Alfred. Alfred dropped his hand and stared up into the Russian's beautiful violet eyes. Deadly as well.

Alfred will always ponder why he did not open the bathroom door and lock himself in. He would have been away and safe from this man's mind tricks. But he just stood there, breathing in and out in quick sucession as Ivan leaned down and kissed him. This was the begining of a whole new game. A taunting, teasing, and dangerously mutual destruction game of love.

Alfred raised his arms and wrapped them around Ivan's neck gently, fingers gripping the soft fabric of his scarf. He leaned forward and met the kiss with an eagerness he cursed himself for. Ivan pressed his mouth firmly, tongue trying to grant access. Alfred wouldn't let him and Ivan nipped Alfred's lower lip, causing the blonde to gasp and Ivan smirked. He won. He slid his tongue in and began to explore the American's mouth. He tasted of hamburgers (shocker there), vanilla, and cheap coffee. A very strange,but familar mix to the Russian.

Alfred let out a small whimper and curled his fingers deeper into Ivan's scarf. He pulled back, trying to get some air. Ivan pulled back chuckling. Alfred gazed up through half-lidded eyes. . He was panting and started to shake slightly at the relization of what he had just committed.

"Now I know your answer, dear Alfred."

Alfred shut his eyes and collapsed forward on to the Russian, head pressed firmly against the larger man's chest. His face felt like it was on fire and a deep guilt formed into a heavy weight in his heart. He felt like he was betraying god. Mabey not.....but he knew the truth now. Ivan was right.

He had fallen in love with Ivan Braginski, his keeper, enemy, and his one dim candle flame that kept him from losing his mind all those months ago.

* * *

Nya everyone! I actually loved writing this chapter! I listened to Viva la Vida by Coldplay and Breath Me by Sia(?) during the second half of this chapter! I hope you liked it!

Now on to the...uhh.....bad news....

I was originally going to end this story like about this chapter or a few after, but as I planned out earlier today what was going to happen, I got fresh ideas on where I want this to head. The bad news? It's going to get VERY dark soon. Not non-con (well.....not yet) but with new characters *cough*unlcejoeandacertaingeneral*cough* and plot line and such...._

Now I need your vote! What kind of ending do you want this to have? There's 2 in my head. One is sorta happy....and the other is not so much...lmao! But I want your thoughts on my new plan of this now going to prob. 26 chappys! XD

PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE LOVE!


	14. Chapter 14 Clipped Wings

UPDATE! AND GUESS WHAT!? MY LAST DAY OF COLLEGE WAS TODAY! (Well....that is, until summer classes start up XD)

Oh! I have a Tegaki account! And iScribble! Any of my lovely reviewers draw?

* * *

Chapter Fourteen- Clipped Wings

* * *

Alfred lay across the soft bed on his stomach, arms folded beneath his chin and his legs swishing back and forth in a lazy manner behind him. A week had passed since his shocking realization. Ivan kept him in the room under lock and key. Not once has he been let outside the room. In the past Alfred would have been furiously bashing the door in rage, screaming to be let out. Now he didn't mind.

And that scared him.

Alfred's ears perked as he heard approaching footsteps and he sat up. The doorknob slowly turned and door was pushed open weakly.

"Ivan!"

The Russian general looked over at Alfred with tired glazed eyes and gently shut the door. He walked straight over to his desk and sat down, laying his head down. That was odd. The first thing he usually did was seek Alfred out and kiss him softly on the forehead.

"Ivan?"

"Come over here, little Alfred"

Alfred got off the bed and walked over to the desk. He eyed the Russian with a mix of concern and caution. Ivan used the tone of voice that Alfred liked to call his 'poker' voice.

"What's wrong, Ivan?"

Ivan looked up and gave a Alfred a weak smile that didn't even touch his eyes.

"Just a new boss….he's, how do you put it, very hard."

"I see…." Alfred furrowed his eyebrows in thought on what Ivan's new boss was like and just couldn't picture someone more cold and hard than…well, Ivan. Alfred gave a wince at the horrible things Ivan did to prisoners who disobeyed him….and him.

Yet here he was.

"What are you thinking about?"

Alfred snapped out of his thoughts to see the Russians face mere inches away from his, staring intently at the American.

"Ah…nothing."

"If it was nothing, your face wouldn't go through a wide range of expressions. And troubling ones at that."

Alfred looked away. "Just, about the past." Alfred sighed and looked back at Ivan to see an expression of shock flicker across his face.

"I-I see. That's not very pleasant."

"Yea? Well neither is me being here!" Alfred snapped out.

This time a hurt look, as if he had been slapped by a good friend, passed across his face before he settled into a impassive look, his eyes glazing over again.

"I'm not stopping you from leaving, little hero. But when you do, it will be in a box."

Alfred jerked backwards at the look of hostility on Ivan's face before it was replaced with his familiar childish smile.

"Let's not talk about such things anymore, I have work to do. You may go outside for a bit."

Alfred's mouth dropped open.

"You're letting me outside? Really?"

Ivan paused on his way over to the desk, and looked back with a smirk.

"Ah yes, first time since you're…confession, da?"

A deep blush spread like wildfire across his face and he turned around.

"I can clip you're wings, but you may still hop about."

Alfred growled and stomped over to the door. "I'm not a fucking pet." He jerked the door open and walked out in an angry storm, without once looking back. The door slammed shut.

"To me you are, but to him, you are scum…." Ivan whispered out, staring at the closed door with a sad smirk.

* * *

The first place Alfred went to was the fence where he met Arthur. Some small part of him hoped that the Brit would be there, but of course that didn't come true. The other side was green lush woods cast in the setting sun's warm orange glow. Alfred sat down, with his back leaning slightly on the barbed wire fence, and stared numbly down at the small colorful flowers that bloomed in this area.

"Oh Mattie…..please save me. Before I fall even lower." Alfred choked out, tears starting to form in his eyes, as he pulled a single blue flower from the ground.

"Who's Mattie?"

Alfred whipped his head up and met familiar bright brown eyes.

"Toris! Why are you-" Alfred paused, "Oh. I see…..he sent you, huh?"

Alfred quickly waved a hand when he saw Toris start to blush in embarrassment at being caught, "No worries. Don't make a fuss. Come," Alfred patted the ground next to him, "Sit with me!"

"Oh! Thank you Alfred." Toris slowly seated himself carefully by the American and smiled brightly, "I heard you friend escaped! That's great!"

Alfred chuckled, "Yea, and my brother. His name is Matthew, or Mattie. It's the name you heard me say…err…" Alfred looked down shyly. He looked back up when a hand was placed gently on his back.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, Alfred. I wish the same thing every day.

Alfred gave the Lithuanian a grateful smile. Behind his smile, relief washed over him in waves. There was another meaning to Alfred's wish, however, and he would shoot himself if Toris found out the truth.

"Do you think, if a bird that has been clipped tries hard enough, that he can someday fly?"

Toris's eyes widened in surprise and he tilted his head in thought, finally giving a warm smile.

"No. He can never fly with clipped wings, but they can, and will grow back again. And even though the bird will have trouble remembering how to fly, once he does, it will feel like a fresh start."

Alfred blinked and stared blankly at Toris.

"That's some deep shit for just a bird, Toris!" Alfred burst out laughing.

Toris grinned, but gave the American a knowing look. He knew who he was really talking about.

* * *

Alfred hummed his familiar lullaby as he made his way back to Ivan's room. He and Toris had talked about random things such as baseball and superheroes until dusk before Toris had to leave to start on the preparations for the next day in the medical building. He grinned as he remembered the Lithuanians advice and hoped that he would one day, be granted his own wish.

As he walked further down the hallway, loud horrible screaming echoed from down the corridor. Many of the other doors were cracked open, and other soldiers heads peeked out and looked towards the door with the source of the noise with looks ranging from worry to terror. And Alfred found that door was Ivan's.

"What do you mean they just escaped!? What the fuck were you doing!? Just standing there, waving them off with a goddamn smile on your face? "

Alfred froze as a loud smack could be heard followed by a thud. The next thing he heard was footsteps nearing the door from the other side and his limbs started to backpedal.

"General Braginski, if you do not find that disgusting Britain Navy, I will personally shoot you point-blank in the head. Is that understood!?"

The door was all but unhinged as it came crashing open , and Alfred managed to stumble over to the side before the tall man with black hair and icy blue eyes that were set in a glare flew by him in such a rage, that he wasn't even noticed. For that, Alfred was grateful. His heart was thudding loudly, that he swore he could hear it, and he loosened his tight grip on his chest.

Who…or what, was that?

Quiet whimpers shattered the dead silence the departed stranger had caused, and Alfred's heart felt as if it was being squeezed tightly.

Alfred stumbled into the room and gently closed the door.

Down on the floor, a huddled and frightened-looking Russian sat crying silently on the floor.

* * *

Yea....forgive me for screwing up this story by adding a character, who by my storyline, would be lonnggggg dead. XD

Anyways, I hope I didn't dissapoint too much. What will happen next!? Will Ivan crack and go into a rage, or can Alfred calm him down and ease his fears?

Please review! REVIEWS ARE LOVE! 3


	15. Chapter 15 Do Not Test Me

UPDATE! Yush....and it's only been 2 days or so!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen- Do Not Test Me

* * *

_Alfred stumbled into the room and gently closed the door. _

_Down on the floor, a huddled and frightened-looking Russian sat crying silently on the floor._

Ivan looked up slowly and stared with half-dead eyes. His body gave another shudder and he squeezed his eyes shut. He opened them again and stared straight at Alfred. His lip trembled and he opened his mouth, closed it, and then opened it again. Alfred watched the Russian intently as the huddled man bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut again. Ivan then hesitantly, slowly, lifted his arms up and stretched them out towards Alfred.

"Al-Alfred!"

Alfred's breath hitched in his throat and the next second he found himself blindly stumbling down into the Russians open arms. He hugged him gently and began to rub his back in small circles with one hand. Ivan wrapped his arms tightly around the American's middle and dug his nails slightly into his back. Alfred murmured gentle, soothing words as the larger man sobbed on to his chest.

After a few minutes, the Russian calmed down until he was only sniffling. Alfred would have found the thought of the Russian crying any other time was delightful, but for some reason, it only pained him greatly now.

"Who was that man?"

Ivan stopped his sniffling and breathing, and dug his nails deeper into Alfred's side, causing the American to wince.

"My boss." Ivan lifted his head and let out a small laugh, "wonderful man, da?"

Alfred narrowed his eyes, "I wouldn't call him that. Seems like a dick to me."

Ivan dug his nails even deeper which cause Alfred to yelp out. "He is a great leader! Major Stalin just has…" Ivan loosened his grip and looked off to the side, his eyes glazing over, "He just has a short and powerful temper, and people, who fuck up, like me, get what they deserve."

Alfred stiffened. "That doesn't give him the right to beat a fellow comrade! And you didn't purposely let the prisoners escape!" Alfred spat out angrily.

"He is always right." Ivan muttered.

"Does that mean he has the right to talk shit to you and punch you in-"

"HE IS ALWAYS RIGHT!"

Ivan turned his head back and glared Alfred. His eyes had that dangerous look in them. The look he gave Alfred when he had his gun pressed against the side of his head. Alfred promptly shut his mouth but held his gaze at Ivan's narrowed eyes.

"And I suppose the ten minutes of you crying on my chest was because he brought out all those room fuzzy feelings in you?" Alfred stated icily.

"Do not test me, little Alfred."

Alfred gritted his teeth and unwrapped his arms from Ivan.

"Fine then, have it your way." Alfred pulled away and got up. "I'm going to bed."

"That would be best." Ivan bit out, giving a curt nod.

Alfred made a show of stomping over to the bed and crawled under the covers quickly. He turned over on his side, his back facing the room, and Ivan, and tightly shut his eyes.

"You're wrong."

Ivan made no reply to Alfred's statement and Alfred quickly fell asleep.

* * *

"Can you believe him! He supported that fucker!"

Alfred finished his recollection of last night's event to Toris as he helped carry medical supplies across the camp grounds.

"Actually I can. This isn't the…..first time General Braginski has been beaten by a higher up."

Alfred stopped walking beside the Lithuanian and stared in horror at the man.

"What?"

Toris shifted the supplies and bit his lip. "Well….the leaders of the Russian army are known to be very hard. Many young men who enter the academies can't even make it in their first year. General Braginski was the top of his class, but he still made mistakes. I can only imagine what the men who don't do as well as he did must go through."

"That's….messed up. It isn't like that in American forces."

Toris gave a chuckle, "Yes, but that's because your country is a democracy. All about freedom, right?"

Alfred flashed a smile. "That's right, and our forces will never bow down to Russia!"

Toris scrunched his eyebrows together and looked up at the bright blue sky. It was a clear day. "I hope this war ends soon."

"You and me both…."

Alfred walked back over to Toris, grabbed him by the elbow, and they both started back to the Hospital building. They entered the nurses' station with small smiles on their faces, Alfred trying his hardest not to laugh at a joke the Lithuanian had told him before they entered. Laughter was a big no-no in the presence of soldiers, and there were currently three wounded Russians in the beds.

Alfred and Toris carried the supplies over to the closet and were just setting them down when they heard the ward door open and heavy footsteps enter the room. They turned around at the same time.

"What are you two smiling about?"

Both their smiles dropped in an instant and their eyes widened in fear and unease. Cold, calculating piercing blue eyes and an all-too familiar black mustache met their frozen gazes. Major Stalin narrowed his eyes when they still didn't answer and he tapped his steel-toed boot in impatience.

"Answer me!"

"Uhh…umm…we…" Toris was the first to try and speak, but he stumbled over the words in fright.

"I don't know about him, but I was just imagining punching you in the fucking face." Alfred spat out. Deep hatred boiled in him at the thought of this…thing….beating up Ivan.

The Russian soldiers who were watching in tense uneasy silence dropped their mouths open in horror. Major Stalin's jaw clenched tightly and his face started to turn to the color of a beet.

Alfred never saw the punch coming. He cried out at the force of a huge meaty wrecking ball sank into his cheek and caused his head to whip to the side. Alfred only managed to blink as another punch rammed into his stomach. Alfred dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes and he distantly heard a cry of his name before a steel-toed boot connected with the side of his head. He opened his mouth slightly before his eyes shut and darkness took him.

* * *

Yea.......sorry about that...Don't killz me! I told you it was going to get dark! Hahahha....ha.....Oh jeez....lmao.

I'm sorry for Stalin being totally OOC.....I'm really not sure what his personality was like. I know he was a very short-tempered man, and that he sent soldiers he didn't like away on dangerous missions or to Siberian prison camps, but other than that....eh...I did watch a speech he did on youtube though. And man, he puts on one of those creepy smiles that you know is so fake! *cough*Ivan*cough*

Please Review! REVIEWS ARE LOVE!


	16. Chapter 16 The Plan

Guess who's back, back again? Tell a friend, Rissa's back. XD

* * *

A loud ringing roused Alfred from unconsciousness, followed by the pounding feel of pain in his head.

"HOW DARE YOU INTERVENE, BRAGINSKI!"

"I'm sorry s-"

A loud slap echoed through the ringing in Alfred's head, and he tried to open his eyes, but they seemed to be pressed tightly against his eyes by some kind of blindfold. It was at this time that he noticed he was laying on a hard floor. It seems he was still in the nurses' station.

"I will let him go just this once, Braginski, but if I ever catch him in my sight, I won't hesitate to shoot him through the skull!"

Loud and heavy footsteps crossed the room before a blast of air coming into the room gently blew the American's hair before the station doors shut with a bang. Alfred shifted on the floor and tried to breath slowly so the pounding in his head would stop. Someone suddenly grabbed him by his collar and hauled him up on his feet.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! WHAT THE FUCK WHERE YOU THINKING?"

Alfred winced as Ivan yelled right in his ear. So much for the pounding to go away.

"I don't like that fucker." Alfred growled out, trying to push away from Ivan. The blindfold was still on and it was making him nervous that he couldn't see.

"HE CAN KILL YOU ON ORDER OR BY HIS OWN HANDS! IT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU LIKE HIM OR NOT!" Ivan pulled Alfred closer to him, stopping his retreat.

"I'm sorry, okay? Can I take the blindfold off now? Please?"

Ivan gave a sigh and after a tug, light blasted his vision and Alfred squeezed his eyes shut for just a second. Upon opening them, he was greeted by a very distressed Russian whose left cheek was turning a nasty shade of purple. Alfred resisted the urge to 'kiss it better'.

"Little Alfred, I am afraid, for your safety, I will have to lock you up for awhile."

Alfred immediately took four steps back and shook his head, "That's not the solution."

Ivan smiled, "It is if it keeps you safe."

"Just so only you can hurt me?" Alfred whispered

Ivan stared back coolly, causing a shiver to go down the American's spine.

"If the beating taught you manners, then yes."

* * *

Alfred gave a heavy sigh, staring upside down at the wall opposite of the bed. The desk remained empty, for Ivan was out for a meeting, leaving the poor hungry American to wait out the long hours. It wouldn't have killed him to leave some food, would it?

"Alfred?"

Alfred blinked slowly as he watched the doorknob slowly turn after a distinct click sounded. In walked his friend Toris, carrying a loaf of bread and a-

"Is that chicken noodle soup!" Alfred cried out, scrambling to pull himself back on the bed.

Toris smiled and handed the bowl over, "Yes it is. I cooked this myself, so it should be okay."

Alfred eagerly begin to shovel the soup in his mouth, not caring if he spilled.

"It's as if you were being starved!" Toris chuckled out.

Alfred quickly devored the soup and split the bread with his friend. They made small talk about the weather while they chewed softly, but Alfred was shaking slightly in anticipation.

"Hey, Toris?" Alfred started cautiously after having finished his last bite of his half of the bread, "Could you do a huge favor for me?"

Toris bit his lip, "Err….yes, I suppose Alfred."

"I need you to escort me to the fence area where the flowers bloom."

Toris's mouth dropped open, "Are you mad? Braginski has ordered that you be kept locked in here until he gets back! He would murder me if we were to get caught!"

Alfred scooted over and grabbed Toris by the head, hands resting gently on either side of his face, "Please Toris? I need to see if….if someone is waiting for me!"

Toris stared back at Alfred for a long time before he gave one slow nod. "All right, since you're my friend. This will be the only time though! Stalin is looking for any excuse to kill you."

Alfred threw his arms around his friend and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

"THANK YOU!"

* * *

Alfred broke out into a run when he spotted his favorite section of the prison yard. He could hear Toris quietly following behind. Lunch had just been called and most of the prison yards occupants had shuffled on inside the cafeteria, leaving the two of them completely alone except for a few guards off in the distance.

Alfred was almost up to the fence when a familiar voice called out.

"Alfred? Is that you!"

Out from the woods, his brother rushed over. Alfred broke into a relieved grin and pushed one hand through an opening, gripping the familiar warmth of his brothers smaller hand.

"Mattie! Thank god! I figured someone would be waiting for me here!"

Toris shyly came over to the fence and gave a warm smile back at Matthew.

"Listen Al! I got some wonderful news for you, but I have to tell you quickly. I have been waiting for you here for two days now and I really need to be back there, helping get ready."

"Ready for what?"

Matthew broke out into laughter and shook his brothers hand.

"For this prison to be blown to kingdom come, of course! Once we get everyone out that deserves to live that is."

Alfred's eyes widened, as did Toris's. "When?"

"In just a few days time-"The bell tolled out, signaling the end of lunch. Matthew jumped slightly and looked behind his brother and Toris.

"Look, I need to go before I get caught. I just wanted to let you know that soon you all will be free. Arthur is fine and recovering quickly." Matthew let out a chuckle, "So quickly in fact, that he insisted in heading the troops."

Alfred gave a small laugh. He could see that. Arthur was too stubborn.

"AL!" Toris yelled.

Alfred looked behind him at Toris who pointed off in the distance. One of the guards had figured out that he was not where he was supposed to be, and was shouting over to another guard standing watch in front of the building where the soldiers met for de-briefing.

"Fuck."

Alfred turned back to his brother and felt the comforting warmth slip away as he backed up. He mouthed a goodbye and then turned around fully and fled back to the British camp.

"Alfred! We must leave! We can't let them catch us!" Toris grabbed the American's hand and pulled him away from the fence he had come to love so much.

They dashed across the prison yard and began running between the prisoner sleeping quarters, losing the few guards that gave chase. After hiding behind a garbage dumpster for a brief amount of time to fully lose the guards, the two crept silently around the building and headed back towards the entrance of the Soldiers sleeping quarters. Alfred already knew he was a dead man because Ivan would have surely been informed of his escape, and he was planning on convincing the commie bastard to place the blame fully on him.

He was not, however, expecting the large shadow of a body to move swiftly in front of them as they entered the building, and grab him by the front of his shirt and lift him into the air.

"Are you the one who has stolen my Vanya away from me?"

* * *

Wonder if you can figure out who the mysterious person is? XD


End file.
